How To Train Your Dragon: Coming Home
by jonkr
Summary: This is just a what if story i came up with where Hiccup left berk to gather an army of dragons to defeat the red death or just the big dragon at the nest. I rated it T just to be safe, So i put up the sequel time stranger go check it out if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 1**

"No no, it totally makes sense," beggan astrid "It's like a giant beehive, they're the worker's and that's their queen. it controles them." and Astrid jumped off of Toothless's back "Let's find your dad." she said.

"No! no," Hiccup said jumping off of Toothless's back and stoped Astrid "No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully."

"Hiccup, we've just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?"

Then he stoped and turned around and said "Yes." and looked away

Then astrid understood "Ok." she said "Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." he said.

"Ok." she said and then punched him in the shoulder "That's for kidnapping me." she said. Then hiccup looked at Toothless and back at Astrid and then she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, and gave him a kiss on the cheek witch ended as soon as it started "That's for...everything else." then Astrid turned around and ran back to the village.

Hiccup watched her run until she was no more in sight and then he turned around to Toothless 'If dad finds out about Toothless and that i've been to the nest. he'll use Toothless to show them the way and then he will get everyone killed.' he thought 'I have to leave and find more dragon's and train them so i can kill that thing and end this war.' and then he started walking back to the village. After awhile of walking he finaly made it to the village and he saw that all the light's where out and he knew everyone was asleep he then walked back to his home and sat down by a table and wrote a letter and when he was done writing the letter he stood up and walked out of the house and then he walked over to Astrid's house and climed up to her room's window and he saw she was asleep he opend the window slowly not to wake her up. He then placed the letter on a table that was next to the window and closed the window and climed down and started walking to the woods but stoped and looked back at Astrid's home one more time before running into the woods.

_Next morning_

Astrid woke up early in morning and sat up in her bed and yawned and streached out and she stood up and walked up to the window and looked out and saw that no one was up and she could see in the corner of her eye a letter on the table next to window she took the letter and read it.

_Dear Astrid_

_I have left berk with Toothless to find and train dragons to defeat that big dragon in the nest and when i've gather enough of dragons then ill try to defeat that dragon and then i'll come back But please do not tell my father and i hope you will understand. goodbye and i will see you soon_

_Hiccup_

When she was done reading the letter she sat down on the foot of her bed completely shocked after a moment she then looked out her window "I'll miss you, hiccup." she whisperd to herself.

Later that day at the arena where the whole village was gathered for hiccup's final exam "Where's Hiccup, Gobber?" stoick asked Gobber "I haven't seen him all morning."

"I don't know Stoick i haven't seen him anywhere." said Gobber.

"Gobber gather a search party to search for him in the woods. he has got to be there." said Stoick.

Gobber nodded and walked to gather the search party.

"Has anyone seen Hiccup anywhere?" Stoick called out to the crowd and no one said yes "The final exam will have to wait Hiccup is missing. If you see him let me know." he called out to the crowd again.

Five hours later that day the search party returned from the woods Stoick went to the and asked "Well, did you find him?"

"No, stoick. He's not in the wood's nor in the village." Gobber said he then pulled a small dagger from his pocket "But, we found this in a small cove in the woods." he said and handed stoick the dagger.

Stoick looked at the dagger and then realized this was Hiccup's dagger "It's Hiccup's dagger." he said to Gobber "Gobber sent another search party to search the whole island."

"And what if he's not on the island?" asked Gobber.

"If he's not on the island then we will sent a ship to go look for him out at sea." said Stoick.

Gobber nodded and turned around to the search party "Alright you can some rest." he said and went to gather another search party.

Meanwhile in the mead hall where the teen's Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid sat together then fishlegs came in and walked over to them "Well have they found him?" asked Snotlout.

"No, they just found his dagger in a little cove in the wood's." said Fishlegs sitting down with them "They're sending another search to search the whole island if they dont find him they're sending a ship to search for him out at sea."

"Why would he leave the island?" asked Ruffnut.

"Maybe because your face is ugly." laughed Tuffnut but stoped laughing after being punched in the face by Ruffnut and falling out of his seat and on the floor.

"Shut up!" she yelled down at him.

"Maybe he ran away." said Snotlout.

"Why would he run away?" asked Fishlegs.

"I dont know, but i bet Astrid is glad he is gone." said Snotlout.

Then they all looked at Astrid who was staring at the table "Astrid, are you okay?" asked Ruffnut.

She the snaped back to reality "Huh, what?" she asked.

"I said, are you okay?" said Ruffnut.

"Y-yea i'm fine." said Astrid.

Snotlout looked closely at her and his eye's went wide when he realized something "No way!" he said.

"What?" asked Fishlegs.

He then leaned closer to her "Do you have a crush on Hiccup, Astrid?" he asked Astrid.

"What, n-no." she lied.

Then all of the other's looked at her shooked "I thought you hated him." said Ruffnut.

"I do." said Astrid.

"So you're glad he's gone?" asked Snotlout.

"Yea...very glad." she said 'But im not.' she said in her mind.

"Okay, whatever you say." said snotlout and rolled his eye's "Im sure they'll find him soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 2**

It had been two day's since Hiccup and Toothless have left berk and they haven't found a perfect island to stay at Hiccup looked around and saw a island about 3-4 km's away "Toothless, over there." he said pointing at the island "Let's land there, bud." after awhile of flying they were above the island it was almost just a big forest and it had two big mountains on either end of the island. they landed at one end of the island and Hiccup jumped off of Toothless'e back and turned to his friend "This place dosen't seem to have any villages, this is perfect." he said "Let's find a place where we can stay." and Toothless nodded in agreement.

After awhile of walking through the forest Hiccup came to a stop when he found something dead on the ground he saw it was a wolf but not a normal wolf, it was a very big wolf it was about 4 feet tall Hiccup's mouth dropped open when he saw it was a wolf.

He could see how the wolf died he saw it had very sharp stick going through it's neck and that it was next to a small cliff he looked up the cliff and back to the the dead wolf "Poor thing." he said to him self and when he was about to leave he could hear a small wimper he turned around and he just happend to not see two wolf cubs "Oh man." he said to himself and he then looked at Toothless "Ok bud, we're gonna have to take them with us." he said "Are you ok with that?"

Toothless nodded.

Then Hiccup turned back around to the cubs and crouched and he picked one of them up it was a male cub his back fur and tail were grey and almost all of his head fur was too exept the fur around his mouth, his leg fur was grey too. but his belly and paws and his mouth fur where all white and he had yellow eyes.

Then he picked the other one up it was a female cub she had all white furn and the color of her eyes were blue.

He then started walking with Toothless to the other direction and after half an hour they finaly cam to an open area, "Well we can stay here." he said and looked down at the cubs who were sleeping in his arm's he then placed the cubs down on the ground and not waking them up and walked up to Toothless and took bags from his sattle he then looked over his shoulder to see if the cubs had woken up from their sleep but they were still asleep and he turned back to the bags and opend one of the small bags and it was empty "Damn it, i forgot to take some fire wood with me." he then walked back to Toothless's sattle and took his axe "Alright, bud you stay here and watch over the cub's while i get some wood." he said and started walking to the closest tree and started copping the tree with his axe while Toothless sat at his same spot and watched the cubs.

After about 15 minutes of chopping the tree fell down on the ground and hiccup started to choop a small chunk of the wood and after 5 minutes he took the chunk and placed it on the the spot where the tree was standing and started to choop the chunk into small fire wood after that he picked up all the fire wood and walked back over to Toothless and the cubs who we're still sleeping he then placed the fire wood into a pile "Toothless can you light it up please." said Hiccup and Toothless shot a small fireball from his mouth lighting the fire wood on fire then Hiccup walked over to the cubs who were awake he picked both of them up and sat by Toothless he then took meat from one of the bags and let the cubs eat the meat.

After they had eaten tha meat they fell back asleep he then took a raw fish out of the bag and a stick and then staped the stick through the fish and started cooking the fish he then took four fish from the bag and gave them to Toothless to eat and after a while of cooking his fish he began eating it when he was done eating it had come night and the only sounds he could where Toothless breathing and the sounds of the animals in the night. He then looked up at the stars before falling asleep then.

Then Toothless rapped his tail around the cubs and Hiccup to keep them warm then he laid his head on his front paws and cloesd his eyes and fell asleep.

_The next morning_

Hiccup opend his eyes and he then looked at the cubs and Toothless who were still asleep he stood up and streached out his arms and looked at the camp fire and there was no more wood he then picked his axe and walked to the woods to get more wood after he got to a tree and was about to start to choop but stoped when he saw something in the corner of his eye he looked at the thing he saw and saw two sword's lying on the ground he placed his axe on the ground and walked to the sword's they both looked the same they had black handle's were black and had small dragon head's on the ends they looked like the dragon head's on the ship's at berk. The sword's were both 40 inches long he looked around ecspecting someone to be there but saw nothing he then grabed the sword's and draged them becaus he couldn't hold them and he droped them by Toothles who was still sleeping and walked back to get the axe and when he picked it up and was about to walk back to Toothless and the cubs when he was stoped by a voice behind him "Hey, you." the voice said.

Hiccup jumped when he heard the voice and looked behind him and saw a tall man standing there in the sadow's of the woods leaning on a tree and Hiccup raised his axe and asked "Who are you?"

The man steped from the sadows and Hiccup saw a tall and musceler man wearing black steel leggings and black boots with steel armour on them and black leather armour and had something on his back but Hiccup couldn't tell what it was and the man a sword on his pelt "My name is Drago." and lifted his hand to shake his "What's your name?" asked Drago.

Hiccup lowerd his axe and took then mans hand "Hiccup." he said shaking his hand.

"What are you doing out here all alone Hiccup?" asked Drago.

"Well, im not relly alone." he said "This is gonna sound crazy to you, but im with a dragon and two wolf cubs i found in the woods on the way here with they're dead parent in the woods."

"Wow, that dose sound crazy." said Drago "But i know that, i saw you and your dragon come here." "But what i wanna know is why are you here."

"Do you know what the dragons nest is?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Drago replied.

"Do you know what is in there?" Hiccup asked.

"Hundreds of dragons." said Drago.

"Well yea, you know that they attack villages and take all the food from the villages to the nest." said Hiccup.

Drago nodded

"Well i know why they take all the food to the nest." said Hiccup.

"Relly? why?" asked Drago.

"Well when me and my dragon were flying one night, we found a hord of dragons that had food and i told my dragon we should leave but he refused and we then ended up flying to the nest and i saw that the dragons just threw their food down a hole in the nest and then my dragon landed on a save spot and then there cam a gronckle in and it had no food but one fish and then there came a growl from the hole and the gronckle was about to leave but was eaten by this huge dragon ive never seen before, and me and my dragon barly made it out of there alive." said Hiccup.

"So what are you doing here then?" asked Drago.

"I am going to gather an army of dragons to defeat that thing and end this war." said Hiccup.

Then Drago smiled and asked "Can i join?"

Hiccup looked at him confused "You want to ride a dragon?" he asked.

Then Drago laughed alittle "No, i dont need a dragon to fly." he said.

Hiccup looked at him even more confused "What do you mean?" he asked.

Then Drago walked foward and something spreaded out from his back and Hiccup's eyes went wide open "Because i have my own wings." said Drago pointing to black wings coming from his back that were almost the same as Toothless's wings but not as big.

"What are you a dragon or a man?" Hiccup asked totally confused of what he was seeing.

"Im half dragon and half man." said Drago.

"How is that even possible?" asked Hiccup.

"Well i dont relly know, but somehow i am half dragon and half man." said Drago "And the cool part is that i can understand dragons."

"Really?" asked Hiccup.

And Drago nodded.

"Do you know any other pepole that would maybe want to join aswell?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, no i dont but you can try to go to some vilages and try and recruit some pepole there." said Drago.

"Well i could give it a shot on some vilages." said Hiccup "Come on i want to introduce you to my dragon."

"Alright then." said Drago as they walked towards Toothless and the cubs.

Hiccup walked over to Toothless's head and patted him on the head "Toothless wake up." said Hiccup and Toothless opend his eyes and looked up at Hiccup "Come on bud i want you to meet somebody." he said walking over to Drago and Toothless stood and face him and started to growl "Esay Toothless, he's a friend." said Hiccup "Toothless meet, Drago." he pointed out to Drago "And Drago meet Toothless." he pointed out to Toothless.

"Hello, Toothless." said Drago.

And Toothless nodded in greet.

"So Hiccup when will you start and recruit some pepole?" asked Drago.

"Soon." replied Hiccup.


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 3**

The search party that was searching for Hiccup on the whole island returned and Stoick rushed over to them and asked "Well, did you find him?"

"He's nowhere to be found on the island stoick." said one of the men in the search party.

"Then we sent the ship tomorow morning." said Stoick.

Meanwhile in the mead hall the four teens Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid sat at one table in the hall and then the doors opend and fishlegs walked in and sat at the table "The search party came back from their search." said Fishlegs.

"Well, did they find him?" asked snotlout.

"No, he's not on the island. Their sending the ship to search for him tomorrow morning." said Fishlegs.

"Man, this is not like him to just leave without telling anyone." said Snotlout.

"So, you think he ran away." said Ruffnut.

"Well, either that or he was kidnapped." said Snotlout.

"Well we will get answers when they find him back." said Ruffnut.

Meanwhile with Hiccup and the others Drago was petting one of the wolf cubs "What are their names Hiccup?" asked Drago.

"Well i named the male Hunter and the female's name is Snowflakes." said Hiccup.

"Did you give her the name Snowflakes becaus she's white as snow?" asked Drago.

"Yea." replied Hiccup "Hey while i go to the village's and try and recruit some pepole can you watch over them?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure." agreed Drago.

"Thank's, i'll go tomorrow morning." said Hiccup.

And Drago nodded.

The next morning Hiccup got his flight gear on and took some coins to buy scabbards for the sword's he found in the wood's and with that he jumped on Toothless's back and looked back at Drago and said "I'll be back soon." and Drago nodded.

Then Toothless crouched and jumped up flyed straight up in the air and to the clouds and after awhile of flying Hiccup spotted a small island with a village "Alright bud first stop." and they landed in the forest of the island and Hiccup jumped off of Toothless's back "Alright, bud you stay here i'll be back soon." he said walking off to the village and when he enterd the village he was stoped by a gaurd "Oi, who are you i've never seen you here before." said the gaurd.

"Well im not from here, i just came here to talk to your chief." said Hiccup.

"Why do you need to talk to our chief about?" asked the gaurd.

"Well you will find out when im done talking to your chief." said Hiccup.

"Alrigth, follow me then." he said leading Hiccup to a big building that seemed to be a hall of somesort and they came to the doors of the hall and the gaurd pushed them both wide open and Hiccup saw three tall men talking "Chief, there's someone here who wishes to speek to you." said the gaurd.

Then the chief told the two men he was talking to to leave "What is it that you wish to speak of?" asked the chief.

"Im gathering an army to attack the dragons nest." said Hiccup.

"And what kind of army?" asked the cheif.

"Dragon and man army." said Hiccup.

Both the guard and the chief burst out into laughter of what Hiccup said "Men and dragons, impsolible."

"Do you know what a night fury is?" asked Hiccup.

They both stoped laughing and then the chief said "Eh... yea?"

"Well i ride one." said Hiccup.

"Prove it." said the gaurd.

"Alright and when i bring him here you will not attack him and he wont attack you." said Hiccup "Understood?"

The chief nodded.

"Alright just wait outside i'll be right back." said Hiccup walking to the forest.

And then Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and said "Toothless when we get there dont attack anyone, okay?" said Hiccup and Toothless's nodded and jumped up in the air and started flying towards the village .

The chief looked up in the air and saw something up there coming towards him it then landed in front of him he saw it was a dark scaled dragon he had never seen before and he then saw the boy sitting on its back and then the whole village gather around and saw a dragon just standing there and not attacking them and they all saw a young boy on the dragons back "They arn't what we thing they are i know why they raid villages, its not to feed them its to feed some dragon that has never been seen before." said Hiccup.

"What kind of dragon do you mean boy?" asked the chief.

"A big dragon, the biggest dragon you would ever see. I didn't really see how big it was but i saw its head and it is bigger than your hall, here." said Hiccup pointing to the hall he just talked to the chief in "And one day that thing will come out of the nest and start attacking villages and maybe even yours and do you want that to happen?" asked Hiccup.

And the chief shook his head "No, i dont want that."

"Then what do you say?" asked Hiccup.

"I'll let you have onehundred men to take and train with you." said the chief.

"Thank you." said Hiccup he then looked to the village "Is it posibble i can use your forge?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure." said the chief "Show him where the forge is." he told the gaurd.

The gaurd nodded and said to Hiccup "Follow me."

Then the chief called out to the village "Everyone come to the hall i need to speak to you."

Then Hiccup got to the forge and started to create scabbards for his swords so they could be on his back and when he was done he straped the scabbards on and walked out of the forge and saw the chief coming to him "The ships are ready to leave, and i didn't get your name." said the chief.

"Hiccup, im Hiccup." said Hiccup.

"Im chief Stonehead."said Stonehead shaking Hiccups hand.

"Stonehead?" asked Hiccup.

"Yea, my mother never told me what it standed for. Why were you named Hiccup?" asked Stonehead.

"My mother named me Hiccup becaus the first thing i did when i was born was hiccup." he said.

"Well that makes sense." said the chief.

"So we'll be leaving." said Hiccup.

"Yes, and good luck Hiccup your gonna need it." said stonehead.

"Thanks." said Hiccup and then took of to the ships he flew to the ships and told them to follow him.

After 4 hours they finally made it to the island Hiccup flew down to the ships and told them to unboard the ships and wait for him Hiccup flew to where Drago and the cubs were and landed and Drago walked up to Hiccup and asked "Well, did it work?"

"Yea i got onehundred men." he said

"Great!" Drago said claping his hands together.

"That's not enough men we need more men." said Hiccup.

"More? really?" asked Drago.

"Yea that thing in the nest can take all of us down easily." said Hiccup "I need you to come with me to the ships so they can see that your on their side."

"Okay, what about the cubs?" asked Drago.

"We'll take them with us we can't leave them alone out here, you take hunter and i'll take snowflakes." he said picking up snowflakes and jumped on Toothless's back and they flew up and to the ships Hiccup looked to Drago and he was going as fast as Toothless could and he could see the cubs enjoyed getting the wind in thier faces and then they landed at the ships and Drago walked up next to him and asked "How long do you thing it will take us to train them and get the dragons?"

"A few years." he said "Why?"

"Because i think we need to make armour for the dragons and the men too and sattle's and gear so they wont fall of their dragons and we would need to build a dock for the ships." said Drago.

Then Hiccup took his notebook and wrote all that down and then he slamed the notebook shot and said "Well then let's get started."


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 4**

_5 years later Berk._

A big man stood at the dock's of berk and watched a ship sail to the docks and stopped at the end of the dock and then a man with a wooden hand and leg came from the boat and walked up to the man and said "Stoick, we haven't found him."

"We sent another ship tomorrow." said Stoick.

"Stoick, it's been five years you cant keep doing this." said the man.

"Why cant i Gobber?" asked Stoick.

"The men can't keep doing this, they never spend any time with their family's. We all know what your feeling Stoick, of losing your son but you have to stop sending the men out at sea for weeks." said Gobber.

Stoick sighed "Alright, just one more search and if they don't find him then we'll stop searching." said Stoick then he looked at the men coming from the boat "Take Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid on the next search and some of the men here who haven't gone before." said Stoick.

Gobber nodded and walked to the mead hall to find the teenagers.

Meanwhile in the mead hall Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid sat on their usual table but they all have changed they all have grown taller and their hair longer and Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut have grown small beards and their voices had become deeper, Ruffnut and Astrid their hair and Fishlegs had lost weight but was still alittle chubby but they all looked the same even after five years.

They all stopped their conversation and looked to the doors that had open and they saw that Gobber walked in and to them and said "All of you are going on the next search for Hiccup."

"They haven't found him yet?" asked snotlout.

Gobber shook and said "You'll be going on the last search."

"Their just going to stop?, they haven't found him yet." said Snotlout.

"It's been five years, we can't look forever." said Gobber "We'll be going tomorrow." he said and walked out of the mead hall.

"Can you believe that, their just gonna give up." said Snotlout hitting the table with his hand.

"Well Gobber has a point, its been five years." said Ruffnut "He might even be dead."

"As much as i hate to say it but i agree." said Fishlegs.

"Whatever." said Snotlout angrily crossing his arm "Well i'm gonna go pack." said Snotlout standing up and walking out hall.

"Me too." said Fishlegs standing up and walking out of the mead hall.

"Same here." said Tuffnut standing up and walking out of the mead hall.

"Well we should too." said Ruffnut standing up and Astrid nodded and stood up and walked out with Ruffnut.

The next morning at the docks of berk and the gang hugged and said their goodbyes to their parents and went onboard the ship and waved back to their parents as they sailed the opposite direction of their home and after their home was out of sight they turned around and sat at the end of the boat "So, now what do we do?" asked Tuffnut.

"What about games?" asked Astrid.

"Well its better than nothing." said Ruffnut.

"So what do you wanna play?" asked Snotlout.

Then Astrid looked around and couldn't find anything they could use and then said "What about i spy?"

"Okay." said the rest of them.

"Alright i'll start." said Astrid and looked at a box and said "I spy a box." and pointed to the box.

And after hours of playing 'i spy' the gang were tired, Snotlout muttered "Ehh..." and looked around and looked out at sea and saw an island and said "I spy an island." said Snotlout pointing to and island he saw then his eyes went wide open "Wait, an island!" he said standing up and pointing to the island and the rest of the gang stood up and looked to where he was pointing and saw an island.

"Gobber, an island!" Astrid called out to Gobber.

And Gobber ran to them and looked where they were pointing "Hey, i haven't seen that island before, and i don't forget that easily...yet." said Gobber and he looked to the man who was sailing "Sail us over to that island over there." said Gobber pointing to the island and the man nodded and turned the ship to the island and after an hour and an half they were at the island and Gobber jumped out of the boat and tolled the men to unload the ship and set camp and then looked to the gang and said "You kids can start searching for Hiccup but be back by tomorrow." and went to help the men unload the ship and set the camp up and the gang started walking into the forest.

After an hour the gang had made it half way through the forest and they could hear talking not far from them they went to check it out and thay saw four men by a campfire and taking jewelry from their bags and talking about how much they could make of the jewelry "Bandits." wishperd Astrid and then they heard a deep voice say "Who are you and what are you doing here." and they looked where they heard the voice and saw a tall and muscular man in black leather armour with a black hoddie, that coverd his eyes with shade but showed his mouth and nose and they could see the man had a fully grown beard and his armour showed his muscular arms that had numerous of scars and he was wearing black pants that had black painted steel around his knee and almost all of his legs and the man had two sword's on his back.

And the bandits jumped when they heard the man and they took their wepons ready to fight "Get out of here and you will live." said one of the bandits.

The man smiled and said "If you leave this island now your lives will be spaired."

"Ha! your saying your going to kill us if we dont leave, i'd like to see you try." mocked one of the bandits.

Then the man jumped off of the rock "As you wish." he said drawing his swords from his back and when he did there came growling from the woods and out of nowhere jumped two giant wolves to his side and they growled at the bandits they both reahed to the mans chest in height and the bandits started shacking of what they saw.

Then the man and the wolves attacked the bandits the wolves each jumped at one of the bandits and started biting the faces off of the bandits and the man swong one of his swords at the one of the bandits but was blocked then the man placed his other sword at the back of the bandit's left leg and lifted his leg that sended him flying on his back and then the man stong both his sword on the bandit's chest and killed him he then turned to the last bandit but instead of attacking the bandit dropped his wepon and dropped to his knee's and begged "Please dont kill me, please!" then the man put his swords back in the scabbards on his back and walked up to the bandit and grabbed his armour and lifted him up and stared at him and said "Then leave and never come back..." and let the man go and the man ran as fast as he could away.

Then the man walked to the wolves and man started to pet them and said "Let's go back." and and walked in the opposite direction of the gang and they started following the man and the wolves and after about a half an hour they came to a clearing where there were hundreds of tents and men and...dragons the dragons wern't attacking the men and the dragons wern't attacking the men instead the men were petting the dragons like they were dogs 'He really did it' thought Astrid.

The rest of the gang we're speechless of what they were seeing "We have to show Gobber this." said Snotlout and then they turned around and walk to the ship but Astrid stayed and looked around the camp becaus she knew Hiccup was there but she didn't see him and then she was patted on the shoulder and was told by Ruffnut "Come on, let's go." and she nodded and followed her.

And after they were away far enough so they wern't herd by the men at that camp they stopped "What the hell was that?" asked Snotlout.

"Propally an army of men and dragons, dumbass are you blind?." asked Ruffnut.

"We have to tell Gobber about this and get out of here before we get fried." said Fishlegs.

"No." said Astrid.

"What? why not?" asked Snotlout.

Then she gave a sigh "Okay, you will not tell Gobber what im about to tell you?" asked Astrid and the gang looked confused at one another and nodded "I propised i wouldn't tell anyone but Hiccup is over there with in that camp."

"What?, that's impossible and what did you even promise you wouldn't tell anyone?" asked Snotlout.

"I promised Hiccup i wouldn't tell anyone and he said he was going to gather an army of dragons to go and attack the nest." said Astrid.

"How could he even get a dragon not to attack him?" asked Fishlegs.

"I dont know, but he...trains them and he rides a night fury." said Astrid "Let's just talk about it later." said Astrid.

"Then what do we do?" asked Ruffnut.

"We gotta find Hiccup." said Astrid.

"How?" asked Snotlout.

"I dont know." said Astrid.

"Wait you said he rides a night fury?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yea." said Astrid.

"And do you remember what it looks like?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yea, why?" asked Astrid.

"Then we just need to find the dragon and maybe Hiccup will be with it." said Fishlegs.

"Wait, thats a brilliant idea." said Astrid.

"Well then let's go." said Snotlout.

After awhile of searching Astrid finally spotted Toothless "There he is." she said pointing at Toothless "Man he's grown bigger."

"That's a night fury? cool." said Tuffnut.

"Well where's Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

"I dont know, i guess we have to wait." said Astrid then after a minute there came a man to Toothless and threw a fish to him and Toothless ate the fish in mid air and the man said "There you go bud." and they looked at the man "That's gotta be him, right?" asked Snotlout.

"Wait isn't that the guy that fought the bandits earlier?" asked Ruffnut.

"Hey, yea that is him." said Snotlout.

Then the man took his hoodie of revealing his face he had a full grown brown beard and battle scars and one big scar went from his right brow and down to his chin and he had brown hair that went down to his neck and he had green eyes just the same as Hiccup's eyes "Thats him, thats Hiccup." wishpered Astrid.


	5. Chapter 5

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 5**

The rest of the gang looked closely at the man "Hey, yea that is him." said Snotlout.

"Man, he's changed alot since the last time we saw him." said Tuffnut.

"How come he has more beard that us?" asked Snotlout then the rest of the gang stared at him "What? what did i say?"

Then they turned around back to Hiccup and they saw behind Hiccup were two big wolves sneaking up on him and when they were just behind his back they both jumped on his back making him fall down and he started laughing "What are you two doing?" he asked chuckling and the wolves barked at him "You want to go on a walk?" and they barked and jumped around what seemed to be a 'yes' "Alright then let's go." he said walking to the woods.

"Wait this is perfect, we'll just try to talk to him in the woods." said Astrid.

"Well who's going to talk to him?" asked Snotlout then they all looked at Astrid and she looked confused "What?" she asked.

"Well he should remember you more than any of us." said Tuffnut.

"Fine." she said turning around and followed Hiccup.

After awhile of walking Hiccup and the wolves were at an end of the island when Astrid and the gang saw Hiccup and the wolves walking to a beautiful cabin made of logs and that had a big fireplace just outside it and the place had an amazing veiw of the sea that made the gang just want to live there and then they hid behind a log that lay on the ground nearby them "Wow, this place is awsome." whispered Snotlout.

"You can say that again." whispered Ruffnut.

Then they looked back at Hiccup that was picking up a stick off of the ground and then threw it far away from him and the wolves ran after the stick and one of the wolves got the stick first before the other and ran back to Hiccup and Hiccup petted the wolf that got the stick first and took it from its mouth "Good, girl Snowflakes." he said and then looked to the other wolf that didn't get the stick "Alright, Hunter your turn." he said throwing the stick away and the wolf ran after the stick and the stick landed just next to the gang and they hid behind the log and the wolf was about to pick the stick up and run back to Hiccup but stopped and smelled a unfamiliar sense in the air and knew it came from the log and he knew what logs smelled like and that didn't smell like a log and then he started to growl at the log infront of him and Hiccup and the other wolf came running to the wolf and then Hiccup asked "What is it Hunter." and the wolf growled more and started to bark at the log and Hiccup drew both his swords from his back and asked "Who's there?" asked Hiccup "Show yourself!" demanded Hiccup.

And the gang started to tell Astrid to stand up and show herself by pointing up and looking at her then she started to stand up slowly and when she was stood up Hiccup saw her face and slowly lowerd his sword's and his mouth opend alittle and his eyes were wide open.

Astrid could tell that he was shocked at what he was seeing "A...Astrid?" he asked and putting his sword's back in his scabbard's and putting his hands on the wolves backs calming them down "How did you-" but he was cut off when he was hugged by Astrid "-find me?" he finished and the wolves tilted their heads in confusion and the gang's jaws dropped open and she then let him go and backed away and hit him in the shoulder but he didn't feel any pain and then asked pretty calm "What was that for?"

"That was for not letting me say goodbye." said Astrid.

"And what was the hug for?" asked Hiccup.

"For not being dead and not forgetting me." said Astrid.

And then both the wolves started to growl at the log and Hiccup looked at the log and then back at Astrid "Are the others here too?" he asked and Astrid nodded and then Hiccup looked at Hunter and back at the log and gave an evil grin and leaned down to Hunter's ear and whispered something in his ear but Astrid couldn't hear what he whispered and then Hunter jumped to the other side of the log and growled at the gang and they jumped up and Snotlout jumped up and Fishlegs caught him in his arms and the gang started to shake in fear and then they looked at Hiccup and Astrid who were laughing "Nice to see you guys again." said Hiccup "Come here, Hunter." he said clapping his knees and Hunter ran to Hiccup and sat down next to him "So, now why are you all here?" asked Hiccup.

"We're here looking for you." said Astrid.

"Just you guys?" asked Hiccup.

"No, we came on a ship with Gobber and other men that were sent from berk." said Astrid.

"Have you been searching for five years?" asked Hiccup.

"Well this is the first time we come on one of the searches and they have been searching for you for five years." said Astrid.

"Why haven't they stopped long ago?" asked Hiccup.

"Well your dad wouldn't stopped telling the men to go search for you." said Astrid.

Then Hiccup looked at the gang and said "Come on, let's go inside." and turned around and walked to cabin with the wolves by his side and the gang followed them and Hiccup opend the door and let the wolves in first and let the gang walk in first and when they all where inside he walked inside and said "Please make yourselfs at home."and the gang looked to the left and saw windows showing the veiw of the land and had had three beanches for three to sit on were under the windows and a small table infront of the beanches and Hiccup walked to a part of the of the cabin that seemed to be the kicthen and then he crouched and opend a little trapdoor on the floor and took out six cold bottles from the hole and put it on a counter next to him and closed the trapdoor and picked up five of the bottles up and offerd them to the gang "Please do have something to drink." said Hiccup and the they all took a bottle from him.

"What is this?" asked Snotlout taking a bottle from him.

"Mead." said Hiccup picking up the other bottle from the counter and drank from it.

And the gang drank some of the mead "Wow, this is delicious what's in this?" asked Astrid.

"I don't know my friend made this down at the camp but he never told me what it's made of." said Hiccup sitting down on one of the beanches "Please sit down." he said pointing to the two beanches infront of him in the room and the gang sat down "So you live here?" asked Snotlout.

"Yea." said Hiccup.

"It's kinda cozy." said Ruffnut.

"Hey Hiccup how did you get those scars?" asked Fishlegs pointing to the scars on his face.

"Well their mostly scars from fighting bandits that came to this island and tried to steal objects from us or reafused to leave and then just attack." said Hiccup "And i got this one from a wild and mad nightmare." he said pointing to the scar that went from his right brow to his chin.

"Did you kill it?" asked Snotlout.

And Hiccup looked at him for a short pause "No." he said.

"What? why not?" asked Snotlout.

"Because i train them." said Hiccup.

"I told you earlier today that he was gathering an army of dragons." said Astrid.

"Oh...i forgot." said Snotlout.

Then Snowflakes came and lay on the beanch that Hiccup sat on and lay her head on his lap while Hunter lay down on the floor infront of Hiccup "And who are these guys?" asked Tuffnut pointing to the wolves.

"Well i found them both alone in the woods with their dead mother when i first came here." said Hiccup "This one here is Snowflakes." he said putting his hand on the white wolf's back that was laying its head on his lap "She is a sweetheart and is always nice to everyone but if i dont want her to be nice to someone she'll be deadly and she is more playfull and faster than her brother Hunter here." he said pointing to the muscular wolf laying on the floor "And he is a more of a fighter and stronger than his sister and if you get him mad, well he could rip your cuts out in a blink of an eye, but if i dont want him to kill someone i would have to be with him, so don't really make him mad but he is really a sweetheart too most of the time." he said to the gang.

"What kind of wolves are they?" asked Fishlegs "I've never seen them before."

"These are dire wolves and they are the strongest, the fastest, the biggest and the most deadliest wolves in the world, but these guys are diffrent they are smart, they're even bigger than dire wolves were said to be and even stronger, and faster than dire wolves were said to be, these guy are both about five feet tall and they were said to be from three to four feet tall and they can throw a dead man from here to the tree's out there or even longer." said Hiccup pointing to the trees outside "And they run almost as fast as Toothless flies."

"Wait, who's Toothless?" asked Snotlout.

"He's my night fury." said Hiccup.

"Why did you name him Toothless im pretty sure they have teeth." said Snotlout.

"You'll find out soon enough." said Hiccup.

"So, Hiccup how is the army Astrid has told us about going." asked Snotlout.

"It's going good we have three hundred dragons but we only have two hundred and ninety six riders." said Hiccup.

"What dragons arn't being riden right now?" asked Astrid.

"A Gronckle, a Zippleback, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Nadder." said Hiccup.

"What should we do about Gobber, Hiccup?" asked Astrid.

"Don't worry about that, i'll see him tomorrow." said Hiccup.

Then Astrid looked out one of the windows and saw the sun was setting "I think we should be going back to the camp before Gobber comes and looks for us." said Astrid.

And they all nodded and stood up and left the cabin but Astrid stayed behind to talk to Hiccup "Will i see you tomorrow?" asked Astrid.

"Of course." he said.

And then Astrid gave him a hug and whispered "I missed you so much, Hiccup."

"I missed you too, Astrid." he said.

Then she let go of him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Bye." just before closing the door behind her.

'Oh my god, she kissed me!' he thought happily touching the cheek she kissed him then after awhile of just standing there he looked out one of the windows and saw it was getting dark "Hunter, Snowflakes time for bed." he said and then heard something hit the ground in front of the house and then he opend the door to a big black dragon "Alright, Toothless time for bed." he said letting the dragon walk inside and after Toothless came inside Hiccup closed the door and walked down the small hallway bettwean the kitchen and the exit and up stairs that was at the end of the hallway that lead to a room that had a big window showing the view of the sea and a big bed at the other end of the room and next to the window was a table with drawing of sattles for diffrent species of dragons and in front of the bed was a small pile of fur on the floor for Toothless to sleep on and next to the bed was a wardrobe for where Hiccup could put the armour when he went to sleep and he took the armour off but not the pants and put the armour in the wardrobe and he had three claw marks on his right shoulder and on his back he had a few scars on his back and two going across his left chest and he lay down on the bed and the wolves jumped on the foot of the bed and went to sleep and Hiccup rested his head on his pillow and thought in his mind 'I love her.' and closed his eyes going to sleep.

The gang had walked to the camp site at the beach where Gobber was waiting for them "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry Gobber we just lost track of time." said Astrid.

"That's alright, you kids go to bed its getting late." said Gobber walking away.

And the gang walked of to their tents and Astrid went inside her tent and lay down on her bed made of a small pile of fur and she lay on her back and looked up and thought in her mind 'I love him.' and closed her eyes going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 6**

The next morning Hiccup woke up early in the morning by the sun shining in to his room from the window and onto his face he opend his eyes and saw the sun rising from the east out at sea he then sat up on the bed and stood up and walked to the wardrobe and took his armour out and put it on and he then took his swords from the sides of his bed and put them in the scabbards on his back and he looked back to his bed and saw the wolves were still sleeping he smiled and walked to them and petted them both on the head and said "Come on guys, wake up." and the wolves opend their eyes and walked out of the bed slowly and stretched out and Hiccup walked to Toothless and petted him on the and said "Come on, bud wake up." and Toothless growled meaning he wanted to sleep more "Alright, but dont sleep long." he said walking out of the room with the wolves and down to the kitchen and opend one of the cupboards and taking out two big steaks and gave the wolves "Here you go." he said and then he crouched and opened the trapdoor and taking out some mead and began to drink and then Toothless came down from the room and Hiccup went outside and got a basket and opened it and it was filled of fish and then he domped the fish on the floor and Toothless began to eat and it took him no time to eat it all and the wolves were done with their steaks but Hiccup was not done with his mead but took it with him outside and Toothless and the wolves walked beside him to the camp when he got there he heard a voice next to him say "Morning Hiccup." he looked where the voice came from and saw a man in the same kind of armour and him but had not hoddie and just one sword and the man had wings on his back "Morning Drago." said Hiccup "And Drago there are people from berk and i don't want any of the dragons or men to attack them."

"Aye, what are you going to do about them?" asked Drago.

"Im going to convince them to not attack us." said Hiccup.

"And if that is not going to work." asked Drago.

"We'll just see." said Hiccup "Watch over the men while im gone."

And Drago nodded and walked of into the camp and Hiccup walked over to Toothless and said "I'll be back, just stay here." and walked to Hunter "Come on boy lets go." he said petting Hunter's head and walking with Hunter to the woods and after awhile of walking they came to edge of a large cliff that lead to a beach with tents and a landed ship and men were starting to walk to a cliff that had a walkway up it then Hiccup pulled his hoodie up covering his eyes and started to walk to the walkway on the cliff and stopped on the top and he could see Gobber looking up at him "Who are you?" asked Gobber ready to fight.

Hiccup gave a grin and saw the gang behind him and the other vikings having their weapons at the ready then their came growling behind Hiccup and Hunter stood beside him and Gobbers eyes went wide at what he saw "Have you forgotten your apprentices, Gobber?" asked Hiccup removing his hoodie from his head and Goober stared at Hiccup with wide eyes and asked "Hiccup?" and Hiccup nodded and smiled at Gobber.

Then he looked at Hunter who was still growling then Hiccup put his hand on Hunter's back and said "Calm down Hunter." and the wolf stopped growling "Good boy." he said petting Hunter on the head.

"What is that?" asked Gobber.

"This is a dire wolf." said Hiccup and when Hiccup said that the vikings gasped.

"Impossible, a dire wolf would kill a man if it saw one." said Gobber.

"Well not when you find a cub." said Hiccup.

"You raised a dire wolf?" asked Gobber.

"Well, two actually." said Hiccup "Follow me i want you to meet a few friends of mine." said Hiccup walking towards the woods and after awhile of walking through the woods they came to an opening that had hundreds of tents and men and dragons "What is this?" asked Gobber.

Hiccup stopped and look over his shoulder and said "An army of men and dragons."

"T-that's impossible." said Gobber.

"Oh, is it, look around you." said Hiccup turning around "Dragons arn't what you think they are." said Hiccup turning back around "There is this thing in the nest that makes the dragons get food for it, and im gonna kill it and end this war." said Hiccup.

"What thing?" asked Gobber.

"The biggest dragon you could ever imagine." said Hiccup.

"Like how big do you mean?" asked Gobber.

"It should have a head just as big as the mead hall back at berk." said Hiccup "But its body, i dont know, i've only seen the head."

"Do you think you have a chance?" asked Gobber.

"With three hundred dragons, yes." said Hiccup.

"When will you attack?" asked Gobber.

"Soon, when i get four riders then the army will be ready to go." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" yelled a voice in the air and then came a man from the air and landed right in front of Hiccup it was Drago.

"What is it, Drago?" asked Hiccup alittle worried.

"Bandits, north of the island their attacking." said Drago.

"How many?" asked Hiccup.

"Fifty to sixty." said Drago.

"Get the men ready." said Hiccup and Drago nodded and flew to the camp and get the men and Hiccup turned around to Gobber and the other vikings "So we're at war with bandits." said Hiccup "Just stay here at the camp." he said walking away into a big tent and after a minute he came out wearing armour that was all black but you could still see leather behind the black armour and he held a helmat that was the shape of a dragons head and his gloves had sharp spikes on the fist for punching and Gobber had never seen any armour like this "What is that?" asked Gobber.

"Dragon scale armour, made it my self out of my dragons scales." said Hiccup.

"Wait you killed your dragon?" asked Gobber.

"No of course not, a dragons grows its scales back if they lose it." said Hiccup "It took my dragon three years to give me the scales." then Hiccup gave a whistle and there came a dragon roar and Toothless and Snowflakes came to Hiccup and Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back and put his helmet on and looked back to Gobber and the vikings and said "I'll be back." and him and Toothless flew up in the air then Hunter and Snowflakes ran in tremendous speed after Hiccup.

"Hey, come on lets see them fight the bandits." said Snotlout to the gang and the gang went the way Hiccup went and after a short while of running the gang came to a hill and they saw a big open field that had about fifty to sixty men in the middle of the field on their way to the woods and at the stood Hiccup in his armour and the men in the field stopped when they saw him and they were about to run and attack him but then they saw Hunter and Snowflakes standing next to him in armours witch was to protect them from getting cut with sword or stapped with spears "We give you and your men one chance to leave the island unharmed and with mercy." called out Hiccup.

"Yea, well you and what army." called back the bandit leader.

Hiccup put his hands on Hunter's and Snowflakes's backs and both Hunter and Snowflake gave one loud and short howls at the same time and then came hundreds of men and dragons from the woods and there came roars from the dragons "This army." called out Hiccup "Now, will you leave or will we have to kill you." called out Hiccup and the bandits got their weapons ready to fight and Hiccup saw that "Alright." said Hiccup looking over his shoulder "Nadders!" yelled Hiccup "Fire!" yelled Hiccup pointing his hand foward at the bandits and then there came spikes flying towards the bandits and the bandits lifted their shield and blocked the spikes but some of the bandits lifted their shields too late and got hit by the spikes and died then Hiccup looked to Toothless and gave him a nod and Toothless walked foward and shot a fireball at the bandits sending some of the flying in the air then Hiccup drew his swords and walked slowly foward with the wolves next to him and then the men told their dragons to stay and the men followed Hiccup and the wolves and were right behind them and the bandits started to do the same and started walking towards Hiccup and his men.

Then Hiccup started to jogging slowly towards the bandits and the wolves started to go at the same speed as Hiccup and his men did the same.

And the bandit leader did the same and started jogging towards Hiccup and his men and the rest of the bandits did the same.

Then Hiccup started to run towards the bandits and the wolves going at the same speed as hiccup and his men did the same.

and at the same time at the spot where the gang was Gobber showed up and saw the gang and said "What are you kids doing he-" but he stopped himself when he saw Hiccup and his men runing towards the bandits and the bandits doing the same and then he saw a spear flying towards Hiccup and he thought Hiccup was going die and the spear hit Hiccups armour and the spears head just bent and Hiccup didn't even shake when the spear hit him and then charged at him with his sword up in the air but before he could swing his sword at him Hiccup was next to him and Hiccup swong his right sword at the back of the mans right leg causing him fall on his knees and Hiccup ran past him and one of Hiccups men came to the bandit and kicked him in the face causing him to fall down unconscious and Hiccup had another bandit running towards him and Hiccup jumped in the air kicking his right knee in the bandit's forhead knocking him unconscious and Hiccup landed and came face to face with two bandits and Hiccup ran towards them and slided on his knees between them both and swong his swords towards their stomachs and then Hiccup stood up and keept running and stopped when he came face to face with the bandit leader and all the men stopped when they saw Hiccup and the bandit leader were standing face to face and the bandits and Hiccups men stood watching the men staring at one another and the bandits were cheering to their leader while Hiccups men weren't cheering just standing there watching Hiccup and the bandit leader then the bandit leader ran towards Hiccup with his axe in the air and swong his axe towards Hiccup and then the leader saw Hiccup wasn't there he looked around and didn't see him then he turned around and saw Hiccup stood behind him then the leader charged at Hiccup again and Hiccup blocked his attack with his left sword and then Hiccup kicked the bandit leader in the chest sending him flying backwards and falling on his back and dropping his axe and he looked to the axe and grabbed the axe handle and was about to stand up and attack Hiccup again but was stopped when he saw a foot standing on the axe and he looked up and saw a sword just a inch from his neck and saw Hiccup holding the sword "This is your last chance, leave or i will have to kill you." said Hiccup.

"What is it boy, to afraid to kill me." mocked the bandit leader.

"No, its just a waist of time killing you." said Hiccup "I could have killed you a minute ago."

"Then why didn't you?" asked the bandit leader angrily.

"Because i wanted to ask you why you were attacking us." said Hiccup.

"Because you killed my brother." said the bandit leader.

"I've asked every single bandit that came to this island to leave peacefully and your brother was probably one of those who refused to leave by attacking me and, or my men and i didn't want to kill any of the bandits that came here, but they brought it on them selfs and im asking you and your men to leave this island peacefully." said Hiccup.

"I'll never leave without you dead." said the bandit leader.

"As you wish, we shall fight here right now and if you beat me then you will leave this island at once without harming any of my men." said Hiccup.

"And if you win?" asked the bandit leader.

"Then i will spare your life and heal the wounds of your indured men and bring them to their homes safely." said Hiccup "And im a man of my word, now do we have a deal?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, we have a deal." said the bandit leader and Hiccup removed his sword from the leader neck and removed his foot from the axe and backed away from the bandit leader and the bandit leader stood up holding his axe and back with the gang they all didn't hear what Hiccup and the bandit said they only saw Hiccup backing away from the bandit and the bandit standing up "What is he doing? why didn't he just kill him?" asked Snotlout.

"They probably just accepted to duel and end this battle." said Gobber.

"What is duel?" asked Snotlout.

"A duel is when a man challenges another man in a one on one fight and the one that wins gets what he wants." said Gobber.

"Is it to the death?" asked Snotlout.

"Their both to the death and for the first man to fall." said Gobber.

And back with Hiccup and the bandit leader "Alright, are you ready?" asked Hiccup.

And the bandit leader spat towards Hiccup and said "Yea."

And Drago stood between Hiccup and the bandit leader and swung his hand down and then yelled "Fight!" and Hiccup walked foward slowly while the bandit leader walked foward fast and then the bandit leader lifted his axe and flung himself towards Hiccup and screamed a battle cry but Hiccup blocked the axe with his swords in an X formation and then Hiccup phused him away with his swords and ran to the bandit and swung his right sword to his left shoulder causing the bandit leader to plase his hand on his shoulder and then he saw Hiccup swinging his sword at him and he lifted his axe to block Hiccups attack and Hiccup hit the axe on the blade sending it flying out of the bandit leaders hand and down to the ground and Hiccup stepped to the bandit leaders right and swung his left sword to the back of the bandit leaders left leg causing him to kneel his left leg and Hiccup pointed his sword an inch away from the bandit leaders neck again "I win." said Hiccup putting his swords back in the scabbards and turning around.

And then the bandit leader picked his axe up again and yelled "NO!" swinging his axe at Hiccup and Hiccup turned around in a blinck of an eye and grabbed the axe with his left hand and then kicked his knee in the bandit learders chest causing the bandit leader to fall on his knees and let go of the axe and placing his hands at the spot where Hiccup kicked his knee at and then he looked up at Hiccup and Hiccup punched the bandit leader on the side of the face knocking him unconscious and giving him four scars on the cheek and threw the axe aside and looked to the men and said "Find and help the indured to the camp." and he took his helmet off and looked back down at the bandit leader "And heal his wounds, and when your done chain him up." he said walking away and then Hiccup started to walk back to the camp and Hunter, Snowflakes and Toothless walked beside him and the gang and Gobber hurried back to Hiccups camp and after awhile they were back at the camp and saw that Hiccup wasn't back then one of the vikings asked "Where were you?"

"I saw the kids here runnig to where Hiccup was going and i went to get them back here." said Gobber.

"Did you see who won the battle?" asked the viking.

"Aye, Hiccup won." said Gobber.

Then Hiccup came walking back to his tent "So how did it go?" asked Snotlout not wanting Hiccup to know they saw the battle.

"I know you saw the battle." said Hiccup walking into his tent.

"Wait-what-how?" asked Snotlout walking into his tent and the gang followed and when they came in the tent they saw a lit fireplace that had a pot hanging over the flame for cooking in the middle of the tent and they saw a round opening on the top of the tent over the fireplace and in the other end of the tent from where the gang was standing was a bed and in the right end of the tent where Hiccup was standing was a table with papers of what seemed like drawing of ideas of armours and weapons and on the other side of the table was a throne like chair and at the left end of the tent was a wooden table with wooden benches on eather side and it seemed to be a table for eating.

"I have eyes if you didn't know that, Snotlout." said Hiccup putting his helmet on a table and unstrapping the small belts on the side of his armour.

"I know that, but how did you see us so far away?" asked Snotlout.

"Maybe because i can see far away." said Hiccup taking the chestplate with the shoulder armour off of him and putting it on a katabira that was next to the table.

"Why didn't you kill the bandit leader when you had the chance Hiccup?" asked Tuffnut.

"Because i didn't want to kill him." said Hiccup unstrapping the little belts on his gloves.

"Why not?" asked Snotlout.

"Because i said if i won him in the duel i would have my men heal him and his men's wounds and help them to go back to their home's safely." said Hiccup putting the gloves on the table.

"Why?" asked Snotlout.

"Because i don't want to kill all his family and his friends." said Hiccup walking to a barrel and opening it and the barrel had water in it and then Hiccup took his shirt off and threw it to the chair by the table and the gang saw blood all over his back and chest from the battle then Hiccup put his hand in the barrel and splashed the water on his back and chest to clean the blood off of him.

"Oh, now i know why." said Snotlout "Sorry i asked."

"It's okay there's no need to apologies." said Hiccup splashing more water on his back and chest.

"How many men have you killed?" asked Tuffnut.

"About one hundred and something." said Hiccup in a low voice opening a chest and taking a towel from the chest and cleaned the blood and water off of his back and chest and the gang saw his back had numerous of old scars and the gang gasped and Astrid coverd her mouth with her hands and Hiccup turned around "What wrong?" asked Hiccup and then the gang saw the big scars on his chest and the three scars on his shoulder and they saw he was really muscular and that he had a six pack and Hiccup looked around him "What?" he asked.

"You have so many scars, it's cool." said Tuffnut.

And Hiccup looked at the scars on his chest "And awsome muscles man." said Snotlout.

"Ehh...thanks i guess." said Hiccup and Hiccup looked at Astrid who had her hands still covering her mouth and her eyes were wide open staring at the two scars on his chest "Astrid? are you okay?" asked Hiccup waving his hand infront of her eyes.

Then she snapped back into reality "Y-yea, im okay."

"You dont look okay to me, sitt down." he said pointed to the chair by the table and she sat down and Hiccup grabed a cub of water and gave it to Astrid "Here drink this."

And Astrid took the cub "Thanks." said Astrid drinking from the cub.

"Is it my scars?" asked Hiccup walking to the chest and taking a clean shirt out and putting it on.

"Kinda." said Astrid.

"I dont really understand why peapole get so shocked when they see my scars." said Hiccup turning towards the gang "And a guy once fainted when he saw my scars." said Hiccup and then he saw that Fishlegs wasn't moving a mucsle nor blinking his eyes "And the guy looked just like Fishlegs now when he saw the scars." said Hiccup pointing to Fishlegs but then he realised something "Wait." said Hiccup walking towards Fishlegs then he waved his hands infront of Fishleg's face and he didn't move then Hiccup blew some wind out from his mouth and Fishlegs started to fall backwards but Hiccup grabbed his shirt and pulled him back and put his arm over his neck and looked to Snotlout "Can you help me with him?" asked Hiccup.

"Yea, sure." said Snotlout grabbing Fishlegs's other arm and putting it over his neck and then they dragged Fishlegs to the bed on the other side of the tent and laid him carefully on the bed.

Then Hiccup grabbed a cub on the table that was for eating and walked to the barrel and filled the cub with water and walked back to Fishlegs poured the water from the cub and on Fishlegs face waking him up "Wha-what happend?" asked Fishlegs sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"You passed out." said Hiccup "I think its best you just sit there for awhile." said Hiccup walking back to the barrel and filling the cub with water again and walked back to Fishlegs "Here." said Hiccup handing him the cub.

"Thanks." said Fishlegs drinking from the cub.

"There's no one else going to pass out, right?" asked Hiccup and the rest of the gang shock their heads "Good." said Hiccup "You guys can sit down if you want." said Hiccup sitting on the table next to Astrid and pointing to the benches and the rest of the gang sat down on the benches.

"Hey, Hiccup how did you get those scars on your chest?" asked Ruffnut.

"Well it was just half a year ago when i got them, me and Drago were just trying to find a dragon and we found a wild nadder in a island not far from here and i didn't really see him at first but he saw me first and thought i was a threat so he threw two spikes from his tail and just at the last second i saw the spikes flying towards me and i tried to dodge them and well the spikes just cut and i was lucky that the healer here in the camp knows how to heal the wound and save me from the poison." said Hiccup.

"And how did you get the scars on your back?" asked Snotlout.

"Well most of them are from when Hunter and Snowflakes grew their nails and from some of the first fights i had with bandits." said Hiccup.

"What about the scars on your shoulder?" asked Astrid.

"Their from when i was training a crazy terrible terror to be calm." said Hiccup.

"Did you get it to be calm?" asked Astrid.

"No, he's still a crazy little bastard." said Hiccup "Well you guys can stay here in the camp for the night if you want." said Hiccup.

"Sure we would like that." said Astrid and the gang nodded in agreement.

"Alright, i'll get some tents up for you guys, i'll be right back." said Hiccup walking out of the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 7**

After Hiccup left the tent Snotlout looked to Fishlegs and asked "Why did you pass out, Fishlegs?"

"I've just never seen that many scars in my life." said Fishlegs "I just can't believe he's still alive."

"I think its awsome." said Tuffnut.

"I never thought Hiccup would become that good of a fighter." said Snotlout.

And while the rest of the gang began to talk more about Hiccup Astrid saw on the table a small notebook she opened the book and looked at every single page and saw drawings of armours, weapons, sattles and dragons and a drawing of her holding her axe and smiling it was like she was looking at her own reflection she closed the book and placed it back on its previous spot and after short while Hiccup walked back in the tent and when he did he looked at Astrid and gave her a smile and said to the gang "Well their putting the tent up."

"Didn't you say tents earlier?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes, but the camp is short on space so we had to put a tent big enough for you all." said Hiccup "Oh, and i almost forgot to tell you guys that we're having a festival here on in the camp tomorrow."

"What kind of festival?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well, its for the first day this army began." said Hiccup "And every village that helped us will come to see their family members that are in the army and also for me to teach some of the villagers to ride dragons and so they can teach others to ride dragons."

"Do you celebrate this festival once a year?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes, and this is the fifth year." said Hiccup "And i think its best you guys get some sleep its getting late, come on i'll lead you guys to the tent."

And the gang nodded and followed him to the tent it was pretty much the same as his but it had more beds at the left side of the tent were three beds lined up for the boys and at the other end of the tent were two beds lined up for the girls "Girls these are your beds here." said Hiccup pointing to the two beds "And guys these are your beds." said Hiccup pointing to the three beds "Goodnight guys." said Hiccup walking out of the tent "Goodnight." said the gang at the same time and the gang walked to their beds and started to fall asleep but Astrid did not fall asleep yet 'Why did he draw a picture of me?' said Astrid in her mind before falling asleep.

The next morning Astrid slowly opened her eyes and looked around and saw that the rest of the gang was still asleep so she decided to leave the tent before the rest of the gang woke up she went outside and saw that it was morning and she looked around the camp and saw that there weren't that many people awake she looked to Hiccup's tent and went to check if Hiccup was awake she opened the tent slowly and saw that the wolves were inside asleep but no Hiccup so she decided to go and check out Hiccup's cabin if he was there and after a short while of walking she saw the cabin and when she was about to knock on the door she saw in the corner of her eye she saw Hiccup leaning on a large log looking at the sun rising she walked closer to him and said "Morning, Hiccup." and Hiccup looked over his shoulder and saw Astrid he then smiled "Morning, Astrid." said Hiccup "What are you doing up so early?" asked Hiccup.

"I just couldn't sleep, so what are you doing?" asked Astrid sitting down next to him.

"Well, i just like to sit here sometimes and watch the sun rise." said Hiccup.

"Man, arn't you cold?" asked Astrid rubbing her arms for heat.

Hiccup looked at her and said "No, what are you cold?" and Astrid nodded "We can go inside if you want." said Hiccup.

"Nah, i'd like to just sit out here alittle longer." said Astrid.

"Alright, here..." said Hiccup placing fur around her to keep her warm "...This will keep you warm." finished Hiccup.

"Thanks." said Astrid laying her head on his shoulder and looking at the sun and Hiccup looked down at her and placed his arm around her and looked at the sun rising up.

After awhile of sitting there Hiccup looked down at Astrid and said "The festival is about to start soon, so we should get going." and Astrid nodded and they both stood up and Astrid placed the fur on the log and they walked side by side back to the camp.

When they got back they saw that there were more people awake and Astrid saw that the rest of the gang were awake and they saw Hiccup and Astrid coming "There she is." said Ruffnut pointing to Astrid.

And then Drago came to Hiccup and said "Hiccup the ships are about to come soon."

And Hiccup looked back to Astrid and said "Hey, i'll see you guys later." and walked with Drago to the docks and the guys went to do smoething while he was gone and Astrid watched him go and Ruffnut stood next to Astrid and looked at her and then at Hiccup and back at Astrid and Ruffnut smiled at her and said "You do have feelings for him don't you."

"Huh? what?" said Astrid snapping back to reality.

"You have feelings for him." said Ruffnut.

"For who?" asked Astrid.

"For Hiccup." said Ruffnut.

"N-no, i don't, why would you think of such a thing?"

"Oh come on Astrid its so obvious." said Ruffnut.

"Oh, ok fine i have feelings for him, whats the big deal?" asked Astrid.

"Have you told him how you feel?" asked Ruffnut.

"No." said Astrid "And what if i tell him, what if he dosen't feel the same way?" asked Astrid.

"Oh come on dont say that." said Ruffnut "Just tell him at the festival tonight, okay?" asked Ruffnut.

"Fine." said Astrid.

"Let's go find the guys and see what their up to." said Ruffnut and Astrid nodded and they walked off to find the guys and they found the guys sitting on the grass and talking then Tuffnut saw the girls coming "Their they are, what took you so long?" asked Tuffnut.

"None of your business." said Astrid.

"What? was it Hiccup business?" mocked snotlout then him and Tuffnut started to laugh then Astrid puched Snotlout and Tuffnut in the face.

"No." said Astrid.

"Then why did you puch us?" asked Snotlout.

"Because you deserved it." said Astrid "Come on lets go do something." said Astrid.

"Let's go to the docks and see the people that are coming to the festival." said Ruffnut and they all stood up and walked to the docks and saw that there were ships about to land and one of the ships landed and a man jumped from the boat and walked up to Hiccup "Hiccup. It's good to see you again." said the man "It's good to see you too Stonehead." said Hiccup.

"Stonehead? thats a wierd name." whispered Snotlout.

"So how have the training been?" asked Stonehead.

"It's been good, and we're soon ready to go to the nest." said Hiccup.

"That's good." said Stonehead "Hey, i'll see you tonight at the festival." said Stonehead patting on Hiccups shoulder and walked to the ship he came on.

eight hours later the festival had started and there was stage for where there was music playing and infront of the stage there were people dancing to the music and Hiccup stood next to the stage and watching the people dancing and Astrid stood not far away from him and Ruffnut stood next to her "Okay, go tell him." said Ruffnut phusing Astrid foward to go and she walk to him "Hiccup." said Astrid.

Hiccup turned around and said "Hey Astrid."

"Hiccup, there's something i need to tell you." said Astrid.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup.

"Well ever since you left berk i wanted to tell you that i-" she stopped herself and gave a sigh "I lo-" but she was stopped when someone called his name "Hiccup, your up." said a man next to the stage where Hiccup was Hiccup looked back at Astrid and said "I'm sorry Astrid, can it maybe wait?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure, it can wait." said Astrid.

Then Hiccup turned around and walked up the stage and took some wodden object that was handed to him it was a wierd shape to Astrid she had never seen such a thing **(A/N it was an acoustic guitar im sorry im not good at describing things)** on the way up the stage then a man on the middle of the stage and called out to the crowd "Laidies and gentelmen, Hiccup Horrendous." Hiccup walked up on the stage and sat on a wodden stool and began to play the guitar. **(A/N i don't own this song but this is just an idea so yea the song is from the band nickelback and the song name is Far Away just go on youtube or something and listen to the song and just so you know the drums and other instruments were playing too)**

And then he bagan to sing.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go..._

When he stopped singing all the people cheered and Astrid was completely shocked and Hiccup walked to her and she asked "Did you write that song?" Hiccup nodded "Did you write it for someone?"

Hiccup came closer to her and said "You...i wrote it for you."

Astrid took Hiccups hand and said "I need to tell you something...in private." and Hiccup nodded and they walked into his tent.

"So...your pissed because i wrote a song for you?" asked Hiccup.

"No, im not pissed." said Astrid "But why did you write it for me?" asked Astrid.

"Because i love you Astrid." said Hiccup "You popably don't feel the same wa-" but Hiccup was stopped when Astrid kissed him on the lips.

She stopped the kiss and looked into Hiccups eyes and said "I love you too, Hiccup." and hugged him and he hugged her back and they stopped hugging and Astrid had her arms around Hiccups neck and Hiccup had his hands on her waist and then he said "I'll never leave you again, i promise."

"I know, and i'll never leave you." said Astrid.


	8. Chapter 8

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 8**

**(Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter i was just being lazy.)**

Hiccup and Astrid walked out of the tent walking side by side and holding hands and the gang saw them and their jaws fell down and their eyes were wide open except and both Hiccup and Astrid walked over to the gang and they both looked at the gang and saw their reaction and Hiccup chuckled a little "What's with you guys?" asked Hiccup the gang and they all snapped back to reality.

"I knew it." said Snotlout.

"Knew what?" asked Hiccup and the rest of the gang and Hiccup looked at him confused.

"That Astrid had feelings for you when you left." said snotlout while laughing alittle.

And Hiccup looked at Astrid with one brow up and a grin on his face and Astrid looked back at him embarest and then Hiccup turned fully to her and took hold of her other hand and she looked up at him and he said "I loved you from the days before i left berk and until right now." and then Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and Hiccup placed his hands on her waist and the she pressed her lips on his.

And Fishlegs put both his hands over his eyes and both Snotlout and Tuffnut said "Ew!" but Ruffnut gave an "Aww." and both Snotlout and Tuffnut looked at her and she looked back at them and asked "What?"

Then Astrid and Hiccup stopped kissing and looked at the gang and Astrid gave alittle giggle and then they looked back at eachother and then walked over to the the gang and Hiccup asked "Do you guys wanna have some mead?" and they all nodded "Ok, come on with me." said Hiccup and the gang followed behind him but Astrid was by his side and after a short while of walking the gang was at the middle of the camp where there were benches and hundreds of people drinking and having fun and then all the people and the soldiers saw Hiccup and the gang coming and then Drago lifted his cup towards Hiccup and then all the rest of the people around him did as well and then Drago called out "To Hiccup!" and the rest of the people called out at the same time "To Hiccup!" and the Drago and the people drank from their cups and Hiccup and the gang continued on walking and went up to a small bar where there was serving the mead and a girl in the bar at the same age as Hiccup and the gang put six cups filled with mead in them "Here you go." said the girl "Thanks Ann." said Hiccup picking up two cups and giving one to Astrid and had the other for himself and the rest of the gang picked up cups and the gang sat down on one of the empty benches and Snotlout looked back at the girl in the bar and whispered to himself "Wow." and Hiccup and the rest of the gang heard him "Hey, Snotlout you ok?" asked Hiccup.

"Huh? what?" Snotlout snapped back "Oh-eh y-yea." said Snotlout.

"Oh, now i'm not the only one here who has fellings for someone." said Astrid and the rest of the gang laughed alittle.

"What? me? no i do not!" said Snotlout angrily.

"Then why were you checking ann out?" asked Hiccup.

"I-i wasn't checking her out!" said Snotlout.

"Oh really." said Hiccup "Then what was this?" asked Hiccup as he tillted his head alittle to the side and looked to the bar and said "Wow." in the same way as Snotlout did a second ago.

"Whatever." said Snotlout rolling his eyes and looking away from Hiccup.

"Go talk to her." said Hiccup and Snotlout snapped back and looked at him "What?" asked Snotlout "Come on when was the last time you asked someone out?" asked Hiccup.

"What would i even say?" asked Snotlout.

"Well first of all don't just walk up on her and say 'Hey wanna go out?' what you really have to do is asked her name and when she tells you her name you tell her yours." said Hiccup.

"I knew that." said Snotlout and Hiccup stared at him with a grin on his face that said 'No you don't' then he sighed "Ok i didn't know that." said Snotlout crossing his arms.

"Of course you didn't." said Hiccup "And when your done with that you can ask her what she dose and where she is from and what she likes to do and try to have a conversation and after awhile then ask her out, you got that?" said Hiccup.

"Yea i got it." said Snotlout.

"Well what are you waiting for, go." said Hiccup.

"What, now?" asked Snotlout.

"Yes!" said the gang at the same time and Snotlout jumped from where he was sitting and walked up to the bar and the gang watched him walk up to her and start talking and they shook one onothers hands and began talking "The only thing we have to do now is to wait and see what happens." said Hiccup drinking from his cup "So theres something i wanted to asked you guys." said Hiccup.

"What is it?" asked Astrid.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to ride your own dragons." said Hiccup.

"What really?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yea." said Hiccup.

"That would-" beggan Tuffnut and Ruffnut finished "-Be awsome!"

And Hiccup rolled his eyes and mutterd "Twins." and looked at Fishlegs "What about you Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure!" said Fishlegs.

Then Hiccup looked at Astrid who sat next to him "What about you Astrid?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure." said Astrid.

"Alright then we just have to wait for Snotlout." said Hiccup and then as if on cue Snotlout came to Hiccup and said "Give me a dragon." and Hiccup said "Wow i didn't even have to ask, sure." and the gang chuckled alittle and Snotlout sat down at his same spot "Alright tomorow at dawn i'll come to your tent and wake you guys up and you will get your dragons." and Hiccup picked his cup up and said "Cheers to Snotlout and Ann and for you guys on getting your dragons tomorow." and the gang took their cups up and they all said on the same time "Cheers." and they drank from their cups and Hiccup tap on his back and he looked behind him and saw Toothless there "Hey bud." said Hiccup standing up from his seat and the gang looked at Toothless and started shaking except Astrid "Where have you been?" asked Hiccup and placed his hand on Toothless's snot "Really, when will it start?" asked Hiccup.

And the gang looked at him confused "Hey Hiccup." said Fishlegs and Hiccup looked back at him.

"Yea?" asked Hiccup.

"Why are you talking to the dragon like you understand it?" asked Fishlegs.

"I do understand him." said Hiccup.

"How?" asked Fishlegs.

"Drago taught me and all the other riders to talk to our dragons." said Hiccup.

"How dose he know how to talk to dragon's?" asked Fishlegs.

"He's half man and half dragon." said Hiccup.

"How's that even possible?" asked Fishlegs.

"He dosen't really know himself he told me that he was killed by a dragon but then he woke up in the middle of a forest and he looked like he looks today." said Hiccup "And i'll teach you guys to talk to your dragons as well."

"Well i look foward to that." said Fishlegs.

Then Hiccup looked up at the moon "Hey guy's look." he said pointing up in the sky and the gang saw nothing "What are we looking at?" asked Snotlout.

"Fireworks." said Hiccup and when he said that there began a firework show that scared the gang and they thought it would kill them so they ran behind Hiccup and he chuckled "Don't worry guys it wont kill you, well it will hurt you if you're too close to the explosion." said Hiccup.

"Their in colors." said Astrid "It's beutiful."

"Well not as beutiful as you." said Hiccup and Astrid blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then they kept watching the fireworks and after the fireworks ended everyone went to their tents to go to sleep and the gang went to their tent to sleep and Hiccup walked them and Astrid stayed outside with Hiccup "Hey can i sleep with you tonight?" asked Astrid.

"Sure." said Hiccup and they walked to Hiccup's tent and Toothless and Hunter and Snowflakes were sleeping on the ground of the tent and Astrid and Hiccup got ready for bed and went to sleep "Goodnight, Astrid." said Hiccup.

"Goodnight, Hiccup." said Astrid.

Next morrning Hiccup woke of patting on his back and he looked behind him and saw it was Toothless and the he looked at Astrid who was still sleeping then he looked back at Toothless and placed his hand on his snot and asked qiuetly "Is it dawn?" and Hiccup heard Toothless say 'Yea, i'll wait outside' and Hiccup nodded and Toothless walked out of the tent and Hiccup looked at the sleeping Astrid and stroked her cheek and kissed her on the forhead and that woke her up "Hey." said Hiccup softly.

"Hey." said Astrid sitting up on the bed and Hiccup did as well "Is it dawn?" asked Astrid.

"Yep, you guys are going to get your dragons today." said Hiccup putting his leather armour on that had the hoodie and Astrid put her daily clothes on "So you ready?" asked Hiccup.

"Yea, lets go wake the others." said Astrid.

And they were just outside the tent of the rest of the gang "You wake up Ruffnut and i'll wake the guy's up." said Hiccup and Astrid nodded then Hiccup gave a whistle then Hunter and Snowflakes jumped to his side and they went in the tent and Astrid went to Ruffnut to wake her up and Hiccup went to the guys and said "Guys wake up." but they groaned and rolled in their bed's and Hiccup rolled his eyes and had a big grin on his face and then put his hands on Hunters and Snowflakes backs and they both growled at the guys and they jumped out of their beds "Ok! ok! we're awake!" said the guys and Hiccup put his hands again on the wolves backs and turned around and Ruffnut and Astrid saw what happend and giggled "You two ready?" Hiccup asked the girls and they nodded and stood up and followed Hiccup and the wolves out of the tent and after a minute the guys came out of the tent "Ok let's go." said Hiccup and the gang followed Hiccup to a open feild and Hiccup stopped in the middel of the feild and looked at the gang "Line up and don't move and give me your weapons." said Hiccup.

"Why do we have to get rid of our weapons?" asked Snotlout.

"You don't want to be eaten by a dragon do you?" asked Hiccup and Snotlout shock his head "Well then give me your weapons." said Hiccup and the gang gave him their weapons and he dropped them behind the wolves "Bite them if the guys if they try to take the weapons." said Hiccup.

"Wait what about the girls don't they get biten too?" asked Snotlout.

"No." said Hiccup walking further in the forest infront of the gang then after a minute he came back with four dragons following behind him and then he and the dragons stopped infront of them and the dragons were a nightmare, nadder, gronckle and a zippleback "Alright guys i'll tell who's dragon's is who's." said Hiccup walking up to the nightmare and placed his hand on the dragons snot and asked "Who will be your rider?" and Hiccup looked at the gang and then looked at snotlout and pointed at him and looked back at the dragon and asked "Him?" and the dragon gave him a nod "Ok, Snotlout come here." said Hiccup.

And Snotlout walked slowly up to Hiccup and Hiccup grabbed his hand and slowly removd his hand and placed his hand on the dragon's snot and Snotlout said "Awsome."

"His name is Hookfang." said Hiccup.

And then Hiccup walked up to the gronckle and placed his hand on the gronckle's snot and asked "Who will be your rider?" and Hiccup looked at the gang and looked at Fishlegs "Fishlegs he wants you." and Fishlegs walked up to Hiccup "Go, on." said Hiccup and Fishlegs placed his hand on the gronckles snot "His name is Meatlug." said Hiccup then he walked over to the zippleback and both the heads came down to him and he placed both his hands on both the heads and Asked "Who will be you rider?" and Hiccup looked at the gang and then back at the Zippleback "You really want them both?" and the Zippleback nodded "Alright, Ruff Tuff, he wants you both." and they both looked at eachother and then walked up to Hiccup and he removed both his hands and Tuffnut and Ruffnut both placed each hands on each head and then they looked at one one another and said on the same time "Cool." then Hiccup walked up to the Nadder and placed his hand on the Nadder's snot and asked "Do you want her as your rider?" and then Hiccup looked at Astrid and said "She wants you." and Astrid walked up to Hiccup and he removed his hand and Astrid placed her hand on the Nadder's snot "Her name is Stormfly."

"So Hiccup when will you teach us how to fly?" asked Snotlout.

Then Hiccup gave a loud whistle and then Toothless landed next to him and Hiccup jumped on Toothless's saddle "Wait here i'm gonna go get something." said Hiccup just before flying back to the camp and after a minute Hiccup landed infront of them "What did you go get?" asked Snotlout.

"Saddle's." said Hiccup jumping off of Toothless's back and opend a basket that was strapped on Toothless's saddle and pulled out a small saddle and walked up to Fishlegs and Meatlug and placed the saddle on Meatlug's back and showed Fishlegs how to strap the saddle on and then he went back to the basket and pulled something smaller out "What's that?" asked Fishlegs.

"This is just gear that helps you not fall off." said Hiccup and put the gear on Fishlegs then he went back to the basket and pulled out the same things and went to Snotlout and did the same for him then he walked to Tuffnut and Ruffnut and said "You guys can just sit on the necks." and then walked back to the basket and pulled out another saddle and gear and walked to Astrid and showed her how to strap the saddle on and helped her to put her gear on as well and then he walked up to Toothless and took the basket off the saddle and jumped on the saddle and the gang did the same "Alright the first thing you guys need to know is steering so if you want to turn right you lean right and if you want to go left you lean left and if you want to go up you lean backwards and if you want to go down you lean foward. everyone got that?" said Hiccup and the gang nodded "Ok, when you take off you just have to pat them with your feet and you pat them just more if you want them to go faster and if you want them to slow down you just tell your dragon to slow down it's that easy." said Hiccup "So you guys ready?" asked Hiccup and they nodded and Hiccup took off and the gang followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 9**

Later the day Hiccup and the gang landed back at the spot they took off "And that's pretty much everything you have to know about flying." said Hiccup jumping off of Toothless's back and the gang jumped off of their dragons back's and walked up to Hiccup "And one more thing you guys have to do is treat your dragons with respect and spend some time with them." said Hiccup and the gang nodded and then they all started walking back to the camp and while they were walking back Astrid asked Hiccup "Are you going to come back to berk?" and Hiccup stopped and said "Well if you mean when we kill that thing at the nest, then yes."

"Well you know we were sent here to find you and bring you back to berk are you gonna come back with us?" asked Astrid.

"Of course, and i want to talk and see my dad one last time if something happens." said Hiccup and Astrid nodded and they began walking again and when they got back to the camp Stonehead walked up to Hiccup "Hiccup we're leaving." said Stonehead.

"Alright i'll see you soon again." said Hiccup and Stonehead nodded and walked with his people to the docks and boarded the ships and then Drago came to Hiccup "Hiccup the bandit's that attacked us have had their wounds healed and are ready to leave." said Drago.

"Good let them leave." said Hiccup and Drago nodded and turned around and began walking in the camp and after a short while the bandits began to go back to their ship and the bandit leader walked past Hiccup and said "This isn't over." and Hiccup watched as they left and Hiccup muttered to himself "Indeed." and then walked back to the camp and went to the bar and Hunter and Snowflakes came to him and the gang was not far away sitting on a bench with their dragons drinking some of Ann's mead.

"Morning Hiccup." said Ann.

"Morning Ann." said Hiccup.

"The usual?" asked Ann.

"Yea." said Hiccup and Ann took a bottle of mead and placed it on the counter infront of Hiccup and he took the bottle and then Ann took two stakes and placed them on the counter infront of Hiccup and he took the steaks with his other hand and said "Thanks." and walked to the gang with Hunter and Snowflakes walking with him and Hiccup sat down on the bench with the gang and then turned around and gave Hunter and Snowflakes each one steak "Here you go." said Hiccup and in just a few seconds the wolves had finished eating the steaks until there were just scraps and bones left and Snotlout watched the wolves eat the steaks and he has never seen anything eat that fast "Wow." muttered Snotlout.

And Hiccup looked at Snotlout and then down at the wolves and then back at Snotlout and said "Yea, they eat fast too." as he patted Hunter's head.

"You know in the stories it was never said that dire wolves were that big, those are some strange dire wolves." said Fishlegs.

"I know." said Hiccup "And when i saw their mother she was much bigger than they are now."

"But where is their father?" asked Snotlout.

"I don't know." said Hiccup "He may still be on the island."

"Have you ever seen any other dire wolves on the island?" asked Fishlegs.

"No i haven't really searched the whole island yet though." said Hiccup.

"Have you ever thought of searching the island?" asked Snotlout.

"Yea i have thought of it but i've been so busy on finding and training men and dragons for the army." said Hiccup.

"Are you ever gonna go search for the pack?" asked Snotlout.

"Well if we defeat the red death, then yes." said Hiccup.

"If you find the pack then what are you gonna do?" asked Ruffnut.

"Well if Hunter and Snowflakes want to join the pack and are accepted by the pack they will stay with the pack, but if they don't want to join the pack then they'll stay with me." said Hiccup. "So when will you go on the date with Ann, Snotlout?" asked Hiccup.

"Eh...soon." said Snotlout looking at the sun.

"So, what are you two going to be doing?" asked Hiccup.

"Well she wanted to go flying." said Snotlout then he looked at the sun again "Well i have to be going to meet her now, come on Hookfang." said Snotlout standing up and walking with his dragon to the bar where Ann was.

"Good luck Snot." said the gang.

And when he couldn't hear the gang "How much do you guys wanna bet he screws up?" asked Hiccup and the gang laughed.

"So Hiccup are you coming back to berk with us?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yes, we will be going tomorrow." said Hiccup.

"Why tomorrow?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well i'm gonna let Snotlout and Ann have their little date and i also have to sort some things out here for while i'm gone." said Hiccup.

"What sort of things?" asked Fishlegs.

"Things like the men and the dragons to be still training and to get Toothless to stay here so there won't be any trouble back home." said Hiccup.

"Can't we take our dragons back with us to berk?" asked Ruffnut.

"Well if i can convince dad to not fight dragons ever again then the dragons can maybe come to berk." said Hiccup.

"How are you going to convince him?" asked Astrid.

"I'll try my best to convince him." said Hiccup then Hiccup looked up at the sun he took his bottle of mead and finished it and stood up "Hey i'll see you guys later." said Hiccup walking to the camp with Hunter and Snowflakes and after a short while he had gone to the camps blacksmithing tent he walked to the end of the tent and began to forg a small blade and after awhile of forging the blade he had made a 6.7 inches long and 2.4 inches wide blade that had the right side of the it straight and was alittle sharp and the top was sharp and then he made a black leathard handle for the blade and the handle was 3.5 inches long and was 1.8 inches wide and that made the knife 10.2 inches big and Hiccup mad a black scabbard for the knife and had two leather straps on it and Hiccup gave the knife the name Jungle Master Hunting Knife he then strapped the scabbard around his leg and put the knife in the scabbard and left the tent and went to find Drago after a minute of searching he finally found him "Hey, Drago." said Hiccup.

"Yea?" asked Drago.

"I'm going to berk tomorrow so you need to keep an eye on everything while i'm gone and Toothless." said Hiccup and Drago nodded and Hiccup went to look for Toothless he called his name out and Toothless came to him and Hiccup placed his hand on his snot and Toothless asked "What is it Hiccup?"

"I'm going back to berk tomorrow so you need to stay here." said Hiccup.

"What, why can't i come with you?" asked Toothless.

"Well the people at berk still think that the dragons are the enemy so they would kill you if they saw you and i don't want you to get hurt." said Hiccup.

"I understand but promise me that you wont get hurt yourself." said Toothless.

"I promise bud." said Hiccup "Drago and the other dragons will keep you company while i'm gone."

"Ok." said Toothless "When will you come back?"

"Just for a few days bud." said Hiccup and they begun to walk in the camp to meet the gang and then he walks into Gobber "Hey Gobber." said Hiccup.

"Hey there Hiccup." said Gobber.

"We're gonna go to berk first thing in the morning." said Hiccup.

"Are you coming with us to berk?" asked Gobber.

"Yea i think i should see dad before i go to the nest." said Hiccup "Do you think he'll accepts me for who i am?"

"What do you mean?" asked Gobber.

"I mean, i ride a dragon and he kills them and i don't think he'll accept me." said Hiccup.

Gobber sight and placed his hand on his shoulder "Hiccup your father has been looking for you for five years i'm pretty sure he will accept you for who you are." said Gobber.

Hiccup looks up at him and says "I hope your right."

And Gobber smiles and says "I'll see you tomorrow." before walking away from him and Hiccup starts to walk to the gang and he see's the gang is still at the same bench and Hiccup sits down with the gang and asked the gang "Do you guys think my dad will accept me for who i am?"

The gang looks at him "Well we did accept you for who you are then your dad could do so as well." said Fishlegs.

"But what if he won't?" asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup, your dad has been desperate to see you even more than us we're pretty sure he'll accept you." said Astrid in a soft voice that comfort Hiccup "Why do you think he won't accept you?"

"It's just...i don't want to lose both my parents." said Hiccup.

"Hey you'll still have us." said Tuffnut and the rest of the gang agreed.

Then Hiccup sighed and looked at the sun that was set "Well it's getting late we should get some sleep." said Hiccup and the gang agreed and they all stood up from the bench and and the gang went to their tent but Astrid went with Hiccup to his tent and they all said goodnight to eachother and went to sleep.

_The next morning_

Hiccup woke up by licking to his face he looked up and saw it was Hunter and Snowflakes "Ok, ok i'm up, i'm up." said Hiccup putting his hand in the way and looked next to him and saw Astrid was still sleeping "Astrid, it's time wake up." he said and Astrid slowly opend her eyes "Morning." said Hiccup.

"Morning." said Astrid sitting up and they both got up and put their clothes on and walked out of the tent "Let's go wake up the others." said Hiccup and Astrid nodded and they walked over to the tent where the rest of the gang was sleeping Astrid woke up Ruffnut and Hiccup went to wake up the guys "Guys wake up we're gonna leave soon." said Hiccup and the guys got dressed and left the tent and they all walked to the docks and waited for everyone else and after a minute everyone else begun to arrive "Is everyone here?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes." said Gobber.

"Alright let's get going." said Hiccup and he and wolves and the gang and all the people boarded the ship.

"Set sail." called out Gobber and the ship set sail.

After hours of sailing it had become dark out and had begun pouring rain and Hiccup walked up to Gobber with his hood on and asked "When will we be there?"

"In about an hour or two until we see berk." said Gobber.

And Hiccup nodded and went back to the gang and the wolves "When will we be there?" asked Snotlout.

"We will see berk after about an hour or two." said Hiccup.

"Good i can't take it any more on this ship." said Snotlout.

After two hours Gobber saw berk in the distance and after awhile the boat landed at the docks and then everyone boarded the ship and it seemed that no one was in their houses and the gang thought that everyone was in the mead hall so they went there and Gobber opened both the doors and the gang right behind him and they saw that most of the village was inside and everyone inside looked to the doors saw that it was Gobber and the gang saw their perants and ran to them and Stoick went to Gobber and asked "Did you find him?" and Gobber nodded and Stoick looked behind Gobber and saw a man just as big as him with a hoodie and black leather armour and he could two sword haddles behind his back and he saw two wolves beside him and he removed his hoodie and Stoick saw his face he had a full grown brown beard and battle scars around his face and one big scar that went from his right brow and down to his chin and he had brown hair that went down to his neck and to his shoulders and he had green eyes and Stoick realized they were the same as Hiccup's eyes and Stoick looked at the man with shock and walked closer to him "Hiccup?"


	10. Chapter 10

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 10**

Stoick stood there starring at the man and the man had a smile on his face and said "Yea it's me." and Stoick could tell it was him from the voice to the face and Stoick shot foward at him and gave him a hug that Hiccup didn't even see coming and all the people behind Stoick begun to whisper and stare at what they saw Hiccup could hear most of the whispers were 'Is that Hiccup?' and after a minute Stoick finally let go of Hiccup "Where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"It's a long story, and it's kinda hard to explain." said Hiccup.

"Well you have all the time now that your home." Stoick said happily "But what a want to know first is how did you become. This." he said gesturing to him.

"You know you just gestured to all of me." said Hiccup and Stoick nodded and Hiccup gave a sigh "It's very hard to explain dad." said Hiccup.

"Just tell me." said Stoick.

"You will hate me if i tell you who i am now." said Hiccup.

"Son," Stoick said putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder "I will never hate you for who you are." he said "Now just tell me."

Hiccup gave a sigh and looked at his father "I have an army of men..." he begun and Stoick's eyes widend alittle 'An army? how did he get an army?' he thought "...And dragons." he finished Stoick's eyes widened and he took a few steps back "I've gathered this army to go to the nest and end this war." said Hiccup Stoick didn't understand "There is something in the nest that forces the dragons to raid the villages and bring food to feed it but if they don't bring it food they will be eaten them selfs." said Hiccup.

"How do you know all that?" asked Stoick.

"Because i've been to the nest." he said "The dragons are it's slaves and if the dragons wouldn't bring it one fish to it, the thing might even come out from the nest and raid the islands itself."

"Then we'll fight it." said Stoick alittle angrily.

"Then you'll all die." said Hiccup "Everyone will die if you go after that thing."

"Then how will you kill it?" asked Stoick.

"I have a army of men riding dragons i think i have a chance to kill it." said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"But what if your army dosen't kill it or have a chance?" Stoick asked.

"Then it will be plan B." said Hiccup.

"And what's plan B?" Stoick asked.

"I ride a night fury." said Hiccup and when he said that Stoick had a chill down his spine "And the plan is something that might kill me, but if i'm lucky i might survive."

"And where is your night fury?" Stoick asked.

"Back in the camp where my army is i had him stay there because i know that this village still kills dragons and if i came here riding a night fury you'd kill me and my dragon and by that i mean you would try." said Hiccup.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Stoick.

"What i mean is i would kill every single one of those who would attack me and my dragon or well mostly my dragon would do the killing." said Hiccup.

"So you finally know how to fight?" Stoick asked with a little smile on his face being proud of his son.

"Yes." said Hiccup "But there's still something i need to ask you."

"And what is that?" Stoick asked.

"Will you accept me for who i am?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, i'd accept you for whoever you are." Stoick said.

"Dad, i have a night fury if i come back here to live here again then he'd come here to live here too you couldn't live with that." said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, if you kill that thing in the nest then vikings and dragons won't be fighting anymore because you found out a way why we shouldn't be fighting." said Stoick.

"But what about the others in the village how are you going to convince them?" asked Hiccup.

"I'll try to find out a way to convince them." said Stoick.

"Alright." said Hiccup.

"Now tell me who these two are." Stoick said pointing out Hunter and Snowflakes.

"Well this one here's name is Hunter," he said petting Hunter on the head "And her name is Snowflakes, their dire wolves." he said petting Snowflake's head.

"Dire wolves?" Stoick asked "How did you get dire wolves?"

"Well i found them when they were cubs with their mother that had fallen down a cliff and gotten killed so i decided to take them with me and take care of them." said Hiccup.

"Come on then let's tell the rest of the village about you and your dragon business." said Stoick turning around and starting to walk to the rest of the village "Listen everyone i have some announcements to make." Stoick said with a loud voice so everyone could hear him "My son has found out why the dragons have been raiding our village." began Stoick "And the dragons are raiding the village because they are being forced to by something stronger than any dragon that is feared by every dragon and my son has gathered an army of men and dragons to kill this thing and end the war between dragons and vikings."

And when he said that the villagers begun talking very loudly then someone called out from the crowd "How do you know he's not just saying he has an army."

"What do you want me to bring everysingle one from my army here?" Hiccup said loudly.

"Well not everyone maybe just one or something." the man called back.

"Alright then." said Hiccup then looking over his shoulder and gave a whistle and then one of his men came up to him "Send a terror with a letter to Drago telling him to bring Toothless here and tell him to bring Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Astrid's dragons with him." and with that the man nodded and turned around and left the mead hall.

"Is this Toothless your dragon?" asked Stoick.

"Yea, you'll meet him soon." said Hiccup.

"And from now on dragons will not be harmed." Stoick called out to the crowd.

And just then the man Hiccup told to send the terror to Drago came inside and went to Hiccup "The terror has been sent sir." and Hiccup nodded the man left the hall.

And then everyone went back to do what they were doing earlier and the gang went to Hiccup "Hey Hiccup what were you talking about with that guy?" asked Snotlout.

"I told him to send a terrible terror back to the camp to have Toothless and your dragons sent here." said Hiccup.

"What really?" asked Astrid.

"Yea, now that the village is not allowed to attack dragons then i thougt about showing the village that dragons are not what they really think because i think some people are still not convinced." said Hiccup.

"You really think the village isn't convinced yet?" asked Snotlout.

"You heard that guy earlier he was totally not convinced." said Hiccup.

"So you think him seeing you and Toothless together will convice him?" asked Astrid.

"It's worth a shot." said Hiccup.

Then came the man back in the mead hall and to Hiccup "Their here sir." said the man.

And Hiccup nodded and walked with the gang out of the hall and it had stopped raining and they could just see in the distance figures coming towards them "There they are." said Hiccup ppointing his finger to the figures and after a minute the dragons landed infront of the gang and the gang went to their dragons and Toothless jumped up on Hiccup's shoulders and begun licking him "Ew." said Hiccup and Toothless nugged him with his snot "Yea, yea i missed you too."

And then the village had seen this and most of them had their eyes wide open "You think their convinced?" asked Astrid.

"Yep." said Hiccup.

"So that is a night fury?" asked Stoick.

"Yea." said Hiccup petting Toothless on the head.

"And they had their own dragons?" asked Stoick pointing out on the rest of the gang.

"Yea they wanted to have their own dragons." said Hiccup.

"Where will they have their dragons?" asked Stoick.

"I think they should have them wherever they want." said Hiccup and Stoick nodded.

"It's getting late i think you kids should get some rest." said Stoick.

And the gang walked to their homes to get sleep but Astrid and Hiccup were still outside and Astrid walked up to Hiccup and asked "Can i stay with you tonight?"

"Sure." said Hiccup and they both walked to Hiccup's old house and Hiccup opened the door and looked around the house "Man this place hasn't changed a bit from the last time i saw it." said Hiccup.

"Well there's one thing that has changed." said Astrid.

"And whats that?" asked Astrid.

"I'm sleeping in the house with you." said Astrid.

"That's true." said Hiccup and with that they went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 11**

**(A/N sorry it took me so long to make this chapter its just i've been very busy with school so the chapters will take some time to be made so yeah sorry but i'll try to make more chapters as soon as possible.)**

Hiccup had been on berk for three days now and Hiccup was on one knee and fixing the sattle on Toothless when two little girls came up to Hiccup behind they were both about six years old one of the girls had blonde hair and the other girl had very brown hair one of the girls poked him on the shoulder and Hiccup looked behind him and saw the two girls and turned around and crouched to their level and asked with a smile on his face "Hey there, is there something i can help you with?"

"Eh..." one of the girls begun "C-can we...maybe have a ride on your dragon?"

Hiccup gave a little chuckle and said "Sure, and please just call me Hiccup." and Hiccup stood up with the smile still on his face "Now which one of you two wants to go first?" Hiccup asked.

And the girls looked at each other and then back at Hiccup and then the blonde haired girl said "I'll go first."

Then Hiccup turned around to Toothless's sattle and took leather straps that were used to keep riders from falling of the back of their dragon he called it safety straps it was a small one that would just fit for the girls he went back to the girl and helped her put it on while he was doing that he asked the girl "Whats your name?"

"Aldis." said the blonde girl.

"Thats a nice name." said Hiccup and then he looked to the other girl "What about you whats your name?" Hiccup asked the other girl.

"Asdis." said the girl.

"Thats also a nice name." said Hiccup "There we go."

Aldis looked down at the straps and asked "What is this for?"

"That is to keep you from falling of Toothless's back." said Hiccup.

"Who's Toothless's?" asked Aldis.

"This here is Toothless." said Hiccup gesturing to Toothless.

"Why do you call him Toothless?, im pretty sure dragons have teeth." said Asdis.

"Hey Tooth you wanna show them why?" asked Hiccup and Toothless opend his mouth and the girls looked in Toothless's mouth and saw no teeth and then the teeth appeared in a split second in his mouth and that made the girls jump a bit.

"Wow! thats so cool." said the girls in union.

Hiccup gave another chuckle and said "Now shall we take this show on the road?" and Aldis nodded and Hiccup grabbed Aldis under the shoulders and placed her on the sattle and strapped her safety line (or what ever the name of it is) on the sattle and then Hiccup jumped up on the sattle and Aldis sat infront of him and then he strapped his safety line on the sattle and then said to Aldis "Hold here." he pointed to the front of the sattle and she did as he said "You ready?" asked Hiccup and Aldis nodded her head "Ok hold on tight." said Hiccup and with that said Toothless took off.

And after about 15-20 minutes Hiccup, Toothless and Aldis came back and Hiccup relesed his and Aldis's safety line and jumped off of Toothless's back and helped Aldis down from the sattle and asked "So did you have fun?"

"It was awsome!" said Aldis cheerfully.

And Hiccup gave a little laugh and looked to Asdis "So you wanna try it out?" asked Hiccup.

"Yea sure." said Asdis.

And with that Hiccup helped Aldis remove the safety straps and helped put it on Asdis and then helped her up on Toothless's sattle and told her to hold on the same spot of the sattle as he told Aldis "You ready?" he asked her and she nodded her head "Ok here we go." he said just before Toothless took off.

And lader about 15-20 minutes later Hiccup, Toothless and Asdis had come back Aldis ran up to them as the were going off of Toothless's back and asked "What you think Asdis?"

"It was awsome!" said Asdis just as Hiccup removed the safety straps "Thanks Hiccup that was relly fun." said Asdis.

"Yea thanks for letting us riding your dragon Hiccup." said Aldis.

"Anytime." said Hiccup with a smile on his face.

Then the girls heard their parents calling for them "Oh thats our parents." said Aldis.

"See you later Hiccup." said both the girls waving as they ran back to their homes and he waived back.

"That was sweet of you." said a voice behind him he turned around and saw Astrid behind him and he smiled and walked up to her and said "You relly thing so?"

And she wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Yeah." giving him a kiss "Come on lets go get something to eat." and with that they went to the mead hall and sat down at a table where the rest of the others were sitting at "Where have you been?" Snotlout asked Hiccup.

"I was giving two little girls named Aldis and Asdis a ride with me on Toothless." said Hiccup.

"Aww thats so sweet." said Snotlout in a fake girly voice "What else did you do play dolls with them?" he laughed and he didnt see Hiccup pick up a steel plate infront of him and threw it at Snotlout's face like frisbee sending him flying out of his seat and Hiccup and the others laughed as he sat back down.

"Well it was still kinda sweet of him." said Ruffnut.

"When did you become so good with kids anyway?" asked Tuffnut.

"Well some of the villages that accepted to help me defeat the red death asked if i could teach some of their other villagers to ride dragons and there were mostly just kids." said Hiccup.

"Why did you just teach kids?" asked Fishlegs.

"I guess that all the grown ups were just too afraid." said Hiccup.

They couldn't disagree to that "So Hiccup when will you go back to your army?" asked Fishlegs.

"In a day or two i guess." said Hiccup "I have to end this war as soon as possible."

"You think you can beat it?" asked Snotlout.

"I hope." said Hiccup.

"Do you even have any weapons to fight against it?" asked Tuffnut.

"Well yeah." said Hiccup as took his notebook from his pocket and opend it and placed it on the table and showed the gang a drawn picture of a ballista shaped like a crossbow and had two wheels on the front of it and one other on the back that was used to turn it and right beneath that was a another drawn picture of a a catapult and next to the catapult was a ball that had a string on the top of it and it showed the inside of the ball and the inside was filled with small dotts and an arrow was pointing at one of the dotts and at the end of the arrow was written 'Gun powder' "Whats 'Gun powder'?" asked Fishlegs.

"It's some kind of powder i bought at a big market on some island the guy i bought it from said that if i filled a bag of it and lit the bag on fire it would explode and the more powder you have the bigger the explosion will be." said Hiccup.

"How did the guy make it?" asked Fishlegs.

"He didn't say, i guess he didn't want us to know." said Hiccup.

The gang had finished eating and left the mead hall and went to their dragons "What do you guys say we go and have a flight?" asked hiccup and the rest of the gang nodded and the gang jumped on top their dragons and when they were all ready their dragons jumped up in the air and begun flying up to the clouds when they got up there they all flew side by side with Hiccup in the middle he looked to his sides and saw the rest of the gang and then he looked back in front of him and changed the gear that he had his foot on to control the flight to have him and Toothless to fly downwards and when they did they were heading for gigantic stone pillars and manverd past all of them and went back to the rest of the gang "That was awsome!" said Tuffnut.

"Man i wanna do that." said snotlout.

"It takes time to be able to, the more you ride your dragons and the more time you spent with them the more they trust you and then the closer you get to be able to do that." said Hiccup.

A few hours later it was dark out the gang had gone to their homes and got some sleep but Hiccup and Astrid had gone to the edge of the village near the port and sat together in the grass leaning on a log looking up at the stars "Isn't it just beautiful?" said Astrid.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you are." said Hiccup.

That made her giggle but stopped shortly and looked up at Hiccup "Hiccup?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked.

"Of course." said Hiccup.

"Can you promise me that you will not die when you go to the nest?" she asked.

Hiccup looked down to her "Of course i will come back." said Hiccup "And when i come back i will never leave you again." he said giving her a kiss on the lips "I think we should go and get some sleep." Astrid replied with a nod and they both stood up and went back into the village holding hands and walking side by side.


	12. Chapter 12

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 12**

The next morning Hiccup was outside with Toothless and the rest of the gang and their dragons and were just having a chat until Drago landed a few feets infront of them and Hiccup walks up to him and Drago asks Hiccup "You ready to go?"

"In a minute, i have to say goodbye to everyone." said Hiccup and Drago nodded and Hiccup went back to the gang and says "I'm leaving."

When Hiccup said that Astrid gave him a hug and whispeard in his ear "Promise me you will come back in one peace." and looked straight into his eyes.

Hiccup smiled and said "I promise." and Astrid smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips and broke the hug and he gave the rest of the gang hugs and said goodbye and then went of to the forge to Gobber "Ah, Hiccup what brings you here lad." Gobber asked Hiccup.

"I just came by to say goodbye, i'm leaving to the nest." and just when he finished in a blink of an eye Gobber grabbed Hiccup into a bear hug and Hiccup didn't even see it coming.

Hiccup chuckled and patted Gobber on the back and saying "I'll miss you too."

And Gobber broke the hug and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and said "You watch your self out there lad."

"I will." said Hiccup "Well i've got to go to Dad and say goodbye." and he left to find his Dad at his house he opend the door and saw his Dad and walked in "Hey, Dad."

"Hello son, what brings you here?" Stoick asked.

"I'm leaving to the nest." said Hiccup.

Stoick grabbed him into a hug and Hiccup hugged back and after a minute stoick broke the hug and said "You watch yourself out there Hiccup."

"I will Dad." said Hiccup and walked to the village center with his Dad and when he got there Toothless, the gang and their dragons and the rest of the village were waiting for him he walked up to Toothless and Astrid stood close by he gave her one last hug and said "I'll be back i promise." and then gave her a kiss on the lips and jumped up on Toothless's back and they flew up to the clouds within seconds with drago close behind and the villagers begun to go do what they left to do for the day but Astrid and the rest of the gang stood there staring up to the clouds where they saw Hiccup and Toothless dissaper into the clouds and after a few minutes of just standing there in silence Snotlout broke the silence "Hey guy, you wanna do somthing crazy?" he asked and the gang all looked at him and all said on the same time "What?" and Snotlout had a smile on his face and said "You wanna follow him?"

"He probably won't want that." said Astrid.

"Why would you even want to go?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well we could finally see what is making all the dragons raid our village." said Snotlout.

"Yea, i would want to see that too." said Tuffnut.

"Me too." said Ruffnut.

"Why would you want to go risk your lifes to see i gigantic dragon that could swallow you whole and probably a ship too in one bite." said Fishlegs.

"You could put it in your dragon book." said Snotlout "You know it's a one and only opportunity for you."

"Alright i'm in too." said Fishlegs.

Then the gang looked to Astrid "So, Astrid you coming with?" asked Snotlout.

She grunted and said "Fine i'll come just to make sure you won't get yourselves killed." and with that the gang jumped on the back's of their dragons and flew in the air.

Hiccup, Toothless and Drago made it to the camp after flying for a few minutes and all the men were sharppening the arrowheads of their arrows and the heads of the giant arrows the size of spears for the big ballista's that were as big as Toothless and were making sure the catapult's could fire properly and others bringing armour for the dragons and their riders so that they wouldn't die from fire. The armour had gloves that had the finger's coverd with thick steel but still alittle space so they could move their fingers and on the ends of the ends of the spaces there would be sharp spikes (The same from the movie lord of the rings the witch king of angmar you can watch the movie or google it.) and on the inside was leather so that if the steel would be hot from fire then it wouldn't burn their skin and then there was wool so it would be a little more comfortable and there was the same all the way up too their shoulder's but still space on the wrist and around the elbow and on the elbow was a sharp spike that would cover the open space on the elbow

and the shoulder armour had three sharp triangles on top of one another over the whole shoulder and the chestplate had strips on the sides that keeped the armour together and the leggings were coverd with the same steel and everything on the inside was the same as the rest of the parts the knee parts also had space so they could move their legs and it also had a sharp spike the same as the one on the elbow and the ankle had space they could move their feet and the top of the feet had the steel, leather and wool the bottom of the feet had leather and more wool than any part of the armour and the helmet was diffrent on all the riders some had two horns from a bull on the sides or just horns coming from all over the helmet and many other things and the face of the helmet had two holes for the eyes so they could see and then there was an nose on the helmet and there were other two holes for the nose so they could breath and a hole for the mouth that was the shape of a man's mouth so they could speak and the dragons just had armour on spots that they could get bad injuries like the belly and their legs and all the dragons had a sattle that had quivers for arrows that were made out of leather and coverd by steel and were filled with arrows and all the riders had bows that would have if necessary that if they would be attacked by another dragon Hiccup had all the same armour but he hand put a hoodie on and painted his armour black and his sattle as well so he and Toothless would blend with the dark and or dark clouds and Drago had a helmet that had two horns that pionted up alittle and went in a circle.

Hiccup went to his tent with the armour and went to greet his wolves he made a loud whistle "Snowflakes! Hunter! come here!" he called and they both looked at him and they ran to him and jumped on him cosing him to fall down backwards and then they begun liking his face and he begun to laugh and sat up and begun pet and hug them and said "I missed you too." and then wipped of the wet with his hands and walked back to the tent and put the armour on except the helmet that was on the table and he had drawn a map of the nest and begun making plans after he was done he took his bow that was next to the table and put it on his back and rolled the paper up that had the plans and then took his helmet with his other hand and walked out of the tent and went to Drago and four other comander's that stood around a table Hiccup placed the paper on the table and unrolled it and said "Okay here's the plan Arnor(Witch was one of the camander's) will have the catapults and Finn(Another comander) will have the ballista's and Hott(almost hot lol) will comand the nightmare's and gronkels and Jon(the last comander) will have the nadders and Drago will have the Zippleback's." said Hiccup "Arnor and Finn will be here." he said pointing to a line he made on the beach "And when we land on the beach we will have to keep the catapult's and ballista's hidden from the R.D(Red Death) so we can take it by supprise and the ships will be here so that if any one gets injured they go there and there will be healers." he said pointing to another small beach that had a part of the hill covering it "While the catapult's and ballista's are hidden we need to draw it out and that's when Hott and Jon will come in, Hott will have his men in two groups both will attack on the sides on the same time and when the two groups are done with their shots they will fly past it's head to try and have it see them and then Jon will have the nadder's shot their spikes at it's face and then turn around and that will probably make it mad and try and attack and then Drago will fly the zippleback's under it's belly and fill the place with gas and then get out of there and just one will light it and then then Arnor and Finn will come frome hideing and fire Arnor will aim for the legs and Finn will aim for the belly." said Hiccup.

"But what if all that won't work?" asked Arnor.

"Well, then it will be plan B." said Hiccup.

"And what is plan B?" asked Finn.

"If we have to do plan B all the men clear the beach, me and Toothless will try our best to kill it." said Hiccup and the comander's nodded "Alright evryone knows what to do, get the men ready we leave in an hour." and the comander's nodded and went to get the men ready but Hiccup and Drago stayed behind "You realy think you can take the thing on? i mean i know what plan B is and what you will try to do but it's suicide and it would only be a miracle you would survive." said Drago.

"I know." said Hiccup "Drago, if i don't make it tell Astrid for me 'i'm sorry and i love you'."

"I will." said Drago putting his hand on Hiccup shoulder "Just promise me you will do your best to not die i'm not good at doing those things."

"I will." said Hiccup with a smile and gave him a manly hug and then broke the hug and went to Toothless.

An hour later the ships have been filled with catapult's and ballista's and the dragons and their riders went up in the air going slow with the ships the gang have just landed outside the camp "It's seem's their going to the nest now." said Snotlout.

"Well done captian obvious." said Ruffnut.

"Well come on let's go before we lose them." said Fishlegs.

"Just stay in the clouds so they don't see us." said Astrid and the gang went on their dragons and flew up to the clouds and they stayed up in the clouds and followed them they could see the ships filled with catapult's and ballista's and men and the dragons right above them and after an half of an hour of following the gang could see a giant fog and the ships going straight into it but the dragons didn't they still went in on the same speed and after minute of following the dragons then dove down and then the gang looked where they landed and then they saw they landed on a beach and the gang went to the other end of the beach and hid behind some rocks that were enough to hide them "Wow, look at their armour." said Tuffnut.

"I never saw them in that." said Snotlout.

"Who of them do you think is Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

The gang looked around ilittle and Astrid said "There." pointing at one that had a hoodie.

"How do you know?" asked Snotlout.

"Because he's with Toothless." said Astrid.

Snotlout looked closer and saw Toothless "Oh." said Snotlout when he saw him.

"What are they doing?" asked Ruffnut pointing at the men covering the balista's and catapult's except for one with grey sheet's.

"What, are they storing the catapult's and balista's here?" asked Snotlout.

"No idiot, their hideing them." said Astrid "The sheet's are the same colour as the rocks."

"Oh." said Snotlout.

"There's a storm coming." said Fishlegs pointing at black clouds flashing with ligthning and they could just see rain pouring from it as well.

Hiccup looked at the black clouds and looked back to his men "Ann!" he called to Ann who was abord one of the ships "Go to that side of the mountain there's another beach there set a camp for the healers there if any of the men get hurt!" and Ann nodded "When that ship is no longer in sight we crack this rock open!" he called out to the men who cheered back "You all know what to do now go!" and with that the men and their dragons went in the air and Hiccup and Toothless stayed on the ground after a minute of waiting Hiccup looked to the boat Ann was on with the healers and saw they were almost out of sight he looked up at the sky and saw the black clouds were right above them and then he looked back to the ship and it was just going out of sight then he nodded to the men maning the catapult that wasn't coverd with cloth and they shoot a rock that made a giant crack on the mountain and he called "Again!" and the catapult shoot that did it there came a giant hole and when that happend there came a lighting that light the whole area with light and then it started to rain Hiccup looked back to the catapult that now shoot a ball of hay that was on fire into the hole and Hiccup could see hundreds of dragons in a tunnel that they must have opent to and then they heard a loud growl inside the tunnel and all the dragons inside the tunnel came flying out in fear then he called out to the men at the catapults "Hide now!" then he took his bow from his back and an arrow from the quiver from Toothless's sattle and pulled the string with the arrow and let go and the arrow went flying in the tunnel and after a second there came another growl but it sounded like it was in pain then straight after that there came a loud roar that shock the ground and a strong wind came from the tunnel and blew the cloths that coverd the catapult's and balista's and the men went to the cloth's and put them back down and Hiccup could just see the water behind the men make a wave that went away from them then he looked back to the tunnel and the ground started shaking and rocks falling down from the mountain and then he saw the hole that led into the tunnel that started to crack and a gigantic dragon came out of the hole and it roared into the air and begun to search the ground for it's attacker's and then it got hit by explosions to the sides then it saw dragon fly by it's head and it tried to bite them but it missed and then looked in front of it and saw nadders flying twards it and turn a 90° and their spikes on their tails came flying towards it's face but they all broke into peaces when they hit its face and it roared at them and begun walking foward and Hiccup called out to the catapult's and balista's that were hiding "Now!" and the men took the cloth's away and then giant arrows and rocks the size of one and a half viking's flying at it but all of it just bounced off of it and it looked down to the ground growled at the men and then opend it's mouth Hiccup saw green gas in it's mouth and then he called to the men "Get to cover!" and the men went behind rock's or crouched and held a sheald that coverd them and the Red Death spewed fire out of it's mouth at the men and when it had burned the whole place it stopped and Hiccup could see the balista's and catapult's were burning into dust and men getting up and helping up injured men and Hiccup looked up to the sky and saw the riders fireing at it and going away but the Red Death spewed fire at them and hit some of them and they went crashing to the gound and some other men went running to the crashed riders and their dragons and getting them out of there and then Drago landed next to Hiccup and he was holding his arm where he had a big cut and almost falling down and Hiccup stopped him from falling down by grabbing him Drago was one of the men who got shot by the Red Death and it's fire "Hiccup, this isn't working." he said choughing out blood.

"I know." said Hiccup sadly "You need to get the men out of there i'll keep it of your tail, it's time for plan B." Drago nodded and Hiccup called to a man to help Drago and Drago begun to order the men to get of the beach and to the healers Hiccup went to Toothless and crouched to his head and placed his palm on his snot "It's our turn Tooth." he said and removed his hand of his snot and jumped on his back "Let's go, bud." he said and Toothless grouched low and then jumped up in the air and went all the way to the clouds and turned around and diving down towards the Red Death and Toothless made the sound a night fury made when it was about to fire and then Toothless let out a blue fire ball out of his mouth and hiting the Red Death on the side and creating a giant explosion causing the Red Death to fall down to the ground and all the men that were going to the healers turned around and saw the Red Death falling to the ground and the men were about to cheer they saw the monster lift it's giant wing in the air Hiccup looked behind him and saw the Red Death flying up in the air and after them "Well that did it." said Hiccup and he looked down to the rock's in the sea were the ship's landed on the beach he changed the gear and he and Toothless went down to the rocks and maneuvered past the giant rocks and he looked behind him once and he could see the Red Death following them but it just smashed through the rock's "Well that won't do anything." then he looked up at the clouds "Well Toothless, it's time to disappear." said Hiccup and they went flying up to the clouds and the Red Death close behind and when they got up to the clouds they disappeard in the clouds and the Red Death looked around trying to find them but it couldn't.

And back down on the ground the gang were looking around the clouds trying to see Hiccup and Toothless then they saw a lightning come out of the clouds and saw the giant black shape in the clouds of the Red Death but they didn't see Hiccup and Toothless then another flash came inside the clouds but it wasn't a lightning because there didn't come a lightning from the clouds and it sounded like an explosion and another one came straight after that one and another and another and another and another then they could hear a loud roar.

And back up in the air with Hiccup and Toothless Hiccup looked to the Red Death and saw it roar and spew fire all around and they almost got hit and Hiccup looke back at the tail fin and saw it was on fire "Okay play time's up, let's see if this work's." he said and took his bow and arrow and flew by the Red Deaths head and shot the arrow at it's head and taunted "Are you that weak?!" and put the bow back on his back and he could see that the Red Death was mad and flew after them and after a little while of chasing after them the Red Death tryed to bite them but just missed and Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless and said "Come on bud, just alittle longer." and after he said that he could hear the Red Death getting ready to spew it's flame at them then he yelled "Now!" and Toothless turned around and shot into it's mouth and the Red Death's mouth caught on fire and then the Red Death could see the ground and tried to spread it's wings but there started holes ripping on the wings that didn't stop it from falling and Toothless turned around and spread his wings flew up and past the Red Death just to it's side and flew away to the beach and was about to land when the tail fin ripped of and he started lossing control and crashing to the gound and Hiccup flew off Toothless's back and bounched on the ground and landed on his back and he rolled on his side grunting and looked to Toothless and called out "Toothless!" and he saw him look to him and he had a smile on his face happy to see his friend was alright then he looked to the air where the Red Death was and saw it crash to the ground creating an mushroom cloud explosion and the ground coverd with smoke from the explosin coming towards him and then it hit him and all his body screaming in pain that's when everything went black.

When the explosion cleared out the gang looked around and Astrid saw just before the explosion Hiccup and Toothless crash to the ground "Hiccup..." she said just before runing to try and find him "Astrid!" Ruffnut called after Astrid but she didn't so she and the gang ran after her Astrid ran to where she last saw him but he wasn't there the gang just cought up to her and Snotlout trying to breath "Astrid...don't run so...fast." he said between breath's.

"Where is he? where's Hiccup?" she asked.

"I don't know." said Ruffnut looking around "He's gotta be around here somewhere."

She keept looking around then she could see a black figure in the smoke "Hiccup!" she yelled runing to the figure but stopped right infront of the person and saw it wasn't Hiccup but it was Drago "Astrid?" he asked "What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" she asked "Where's Hiccup?"

"I don't know." he said sadly.

Astrid looked around trying to find him then she saw a big black figure lying on the ground and ran to it and saw it was Toothless "Toothless!" she called out happily thinking Hiccup was with him but she saw he wasn't with him she crouched down to his head and asked "Toothless, where's Hiccup?" then Toothless became worried and tried to stand up but fell back down in pain "No, Toothless your hurt don't move." she said placing her hand on the side of his head and he calmed down "I'll find him i promise." she said and looked to Drago and said "Please help him."

And Drago nodded and looked over his shoulder "Over here! we found Toothless! he's hurt!" and then a few men came running to them then he looked back to Astrid "Go, find Hiccup i'll stay with Toothless."

And Astrid nodded and begun looking for Hiccup "You know what i'll stay here with Toothless and-"

"Oh no you don't." said Fishlegs and then he and Tuffnut grabbed him and dragged him with them.

"Oh come on i'm tired!" he complained.

"We don't care, now move." said Fishlegs.

And Snotlout moaned and begun walking "I hate you guys."

"We love you too." said Tuffnut.

Hiccup woke up with extream pain all over him and opend his eyes slowly and he was looking up in the air he saw that the strom had past and he moved his head around and then took his hoodie off and placed both his hands on the side of his helmet and took it off and threw it to the ground and looked at his hands that were still wearing the gloves that had holes on the palm area and blood dripping out of them he then looked to the side and saw he was lieing on his back he then tried to lay on his side but couldn't beacaus of the pain and fell back down on his back and then looked behind him and saw a big rock and begun to drag himself to it when he got there he placed his hand on top of the rock and pulled his body up so he was sitting and leaning his back on the rock and he looked where he was earlier and saw a line of blood going straight to him then he looked down and saw a large gash on the armour and blood dripping out and then just sat there and he could hear voices he couldn't make out what they were saying but after awhile he could make out the voices were saying "Hiccup!" and one of the voices sounded familiar "Astrid?" he said weakly.

Astrid and the gang were calling out Hiccup's name hoping he would answer and Astrid was about call his name again when she saw a black figure leaning a against a rock "Hiccup?" and she ran to the figure "Hiccup!" she called again runing to him when she got to him she saw it was him and crouched down to him and saw his face and saw he had a gash on his forhead and blood going down his face "Hiccup..." she said happily.

Hiccup had a smile on his face and asked weakly "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." she said.

"Where's Toothless? is he okay?" he asked weakly but still worriedly.

"He's fine Drago got some healers to help him." said Astrid.

"And i think you need one yourself." said Snotlout.

"Yea, i think so." said Hiccup weakly.

Astrid looked around and saw a helmet lying on the ground and a line of blood next to it leading up to Hiccup and she looked around Hiccup and saw he had his hand on the side of his armour where the side of his belly was and blood around his hand she slowly took his hand and slowly lifted it and saw a large gash on his armour and blood dripping out and she said "Your hurt, we need to get you to a healer." and looked to the rest of the gang "Fishlegs, Snotlout help him up." she said and they both went to his side and lifted him up and placed his arm's around their neck's and dragged him with them and after a minute of walking the gang had found Drago and he orderd two of his men to take Hiccup and Snotlout and Fishlegs let them take him and take him to a bloddied table where a healer was waiting the men placed Hiccup sitting on the table and removed his chest plate and lade him down on the table and the healer took a knife and cut Hiccup's shirt open where his cut was and begun using herps to heal his wound or whatever and when he was done he asked the two men to sit him up again and they did so and the healer wrapped a bandage around Hiccup's waist where the cut was "There we go." said the healer "Now for your hands." he said lifting his hands up and doing the same as he did to the cut on Hiccup and then wrapped bandages around Hiccup's hands and said "There, good as new." and then looked at his forehead "Oh i almost forgot that." he said pointing at the cut on his forehead then he did the same and wrapped bandages around his forehead and cleaned all the blood off of him "There now we're done." then the men help Hiccup stand and then when they where sure he could walk on his own they let him go and then he walked to Astrid and the gang and when he was next to her he almost fell down but she stopped him from falling by catching him and placing his arm around her neck and her arm around his waist "Come on, let's go find Toothless." she said and they begun walking to find Toothless then he saw Toothless lying on the ground in the disstance and Hiccup sat next to him and Toothless looked up and smiled and begun licking his face and Hiccup begun laughing and petted his head "I missed you too." he said happily "We're going home." he said and got up and Toothless got up and they both walked with the gang to a boat and the gang begun mounting their dragon but not Astrid "Astrid, you coming?" asked Ruffnut.

"Nah, i'm going with Hiccup." and Ruffnut nodded and she and the rest of the gang went up in the air and the men and their dragons went up in the air aswell while the hurt men and their dragons who were hurt aswell and the men who maned the catapult's and the balista's went on the boats and when the boats were filled the boats sailed into the open sea "Sir we should land on the nearest land where should we go?" the captain of the ship asked Hiccup who was sitting with Astrid leaning on Toothless's belly.

"Berk that's the nearest place." said Hiccup.

"Aye, berk it is." said the captain "And in wich direction is that?" he asked.

"That." said Hiccup pointing to the direction berk was and the captain nodded and ordered the men to sail in the direction Hiccup pointed then Hiccup muttered "I'm coming home."

**There we go sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter it's just my laptop's keyboard and the thing you used to plug into your laptop to charge it had to get fixed too so here's the chapter and tell me what you think by reviving. **


	13. Chapter 13

**How To Train Your dragon: Coming Home**

**chapter 13**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter it's just that i had my phone stolen at school and also have been so busy because there are just so many test at school so that i had barely any time to write this and also so little sleep that im so exhausted, so im sorry about taking so long and i hope you like this chapter.**

Back at berk Stoick sat in the mead hall and was drinking from his mug when Gobber came to him and sat down next to him he asked "Have you seen his ship's yet?"

"No, not yet." said Gobber "Don't worry he'll come back."

"How do you know?" asked Stoick.

"I just know." said Gobber.

Stoick looked down into his mug "I can't lose him, not again." he said still looking into his mug.

"Don't you worry he'll be back, you just have to belive." said Gobber patting Stoick on the shoulder then they both looked to the doors of the mead hall flung open and Spitelout came running in and stopped infront of Stoick and Gobber "There are ships coming." then Stoick and Gobber looked at one another "See." said Gobber and with that they both went out of the mead hall and ran to the docks when they got there the rest of the village had come, they saw ships just about to land on the docks and when the first ship came to the docks a long wooden board looked made to hold weight went on the docks from the ship and after that they saw Astrid helping Hiccup walk coming out of the ship Stoick saw that Hiccup only had his armour leggings and his armour boots but he didn't have his chestplate, gloves or helmet he saw that Hiccup had bloody bandage's around his hands and his forehead and waist and they walked on the docks and then Toothless, Snowflakes and Hunter walked on the docks and after them the rest of the gang came out of the ship and they all walked together to Stoick and Gobber they all stopped infront of Stoick and Stoick gave Hiccup a hug and then after a second "Your alive." he said happily "So...how'd it go?"

"We won." he said.

Stoick smiled and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder "Well that is good news my son." he said "From this day on dragons are welcome to the island."

Hiccup smiled "I have a favor to ask, some of my men are still injured after the battle and the healer's need a place to patch them up and we had to come here. is it alright if some of the men can stay here until their back on their feet?" he asked.

"Well of course, their all welcome to stay as long as they need." said Stoick with a smile "I'll tell the village healer's to help out as well."

Hiccup was pleased by that "There's something else i've been meaning to ask." he said.

"And what is that?" asked Stoick.

"Is it okay if i come back home?" asked Hiccup.

Stoick smiled and chuckled "Of course my son." he said "Come with me and i'll show you to your place." he lead Hiccup along with Astrid, Toothless, Snowflakes and Hunter to the middle of the village to a house half finished on top of a small hill "A few days before we went to search for the nest before you ran away i asked to have this house built for you to live in, but when you ran away the men didn't have any time to finish it because i had most of them search for you." said Stoick.

"You mean _all _of them." said Gobber in the distance behind Hiccup and the others.

"Okay, _all_ of them." said Stoick "Anyway, we could finish it before it gets dark or even sooner."

"Thanks dad, that'll be alright." said Hiccup.

"Now you kids go to the mead hall and do as you please and i'll come get you when it's finished." said Stoick.

"Thanks dad." said Hiccup as he walked with Astrid and the rest to the mead hall and when they got to the doors Astrid placed her free hand on one of the doors and Hiccup placed one of his hands on the other and they both pushed the doors open to see that almost all of the village was there and they walked in then Hiccup heard a voice in the crowd "Hey look, it's Hiccup!" then everyone that heard the voice looked towards Hiccup and cheered, Hiccup still with his arm around Astrid and walked through the crowd with her and Toothless, Snowflakes and Hunter not far behind while walking through the crowd Hiccup could see at one of the tables in front of them the rest of the gang, Drago who was leaning on the pillar next to the table with his arm's crossed and his wings pressed to his back and Ann who sat at the table next to Snotlout had sat down at one of the tables and they went to the table "Hey guys." said Hiccup before sitting down.

"Hey there hero." said Drago.

"How your wounds feeling?" asked Ann.

"I've been worse." said Hiccup.

"Well, he's not lying there." said Drago.

"What do you mean?" asked Snotlout.

"Well one time he broke his left arm, his left leg, two of his fingers on his left hand, sprained his right ankle and had numerouse cut's and scar's from one crash on Toothless and he barly made it out alive but its still a miracle he's alive and can still walk." said Drago.

"Well, it's proppably because i'm awsome." said Hiccup chuckling.

"Wait that actually happened." asked Astrid.

"Yea." said Hiccup "It actually happend."

"What happened?" asked Astrid.

"Well me and Toothless were just on one of our normal flights and then all of a sudden a Gronkle came all crazy and crashed into us and he just happend to managed to loosen Toothless's tail fin and we went out of control and crashed into a tree and i flew of and bounced and rolled and i stopped untill i crashed into a tree and that's when i got most of the injuries and if it wasn't for Snowflakes and Hunter who found me and Toothless i wouldn't have made it out of that forest alive." said Hiccup while petting Snowflakes and Hunter and smiling at them.

"Relly?, wow." said Astrid "You've got to admit their something special."

"Yea, their something really special." said Hiccup looking at the two wolves with a smile then Toothless nudges the side of Hiccup's face and Hiccup chuckles "And you as well." he said while scratching the side of Toothless's neck causing Toothless to purr.

When Hiccup did that to Toothless Tuffnut looked at Drago "Hm...i wonder..." he said to Himself and then scratched Drago on the side of the neck but stopped when he saw nothing happened and Drago slowly turned his head towards Tuffnut with a confused look and said "What the hell are you doing?" and Tuffnut gave a nervous laugh and Drago growled angrily and lifted his fist up in the air and punched Tuffnut on the side of the face causing him to fall down on the floor and everyone else looked at Drago "He asked for it." said Drago.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and then felt a pat on his shoulder and looked who it was and he saw Aldis and Asdis "Hey Hiccup!, hey Toothless!" they both said happily on the same time.

"Hey there girls." chuckled Hiccup.

"What happened?, did you win the war?" asked Asdis.

"Yea, we won." said Hiccup.

"Are you ok?, how did you get those bandage's?" asked Aldis pointing at Hiccup's bloody bandage's.

"Well, i just got alittle hurt in the battle but i'm fine." said Hiccup.

Then Hunter walked up to Hiccup and he petted his head "Wow, that's a big wolf." said Asdis.

"Look there's another one." said Aldis pointing at Snowflakes who was laying on the floor next to Hunter.

"I've never seen them here before." said Asdis "Are they yours?"

"Yes, their mine." chuckled Hiccup "This is Hunter," he said while petting Hunter's head "And that is Snowflakes." he gestured to Snowflakes who was asleep on the floor next to Hunter.

"Why are they so big? i thought they were smaller." said Asdis.

"Well that's because their dire wolves, they are like normal wolves but only bigger, stronger, faster, more intelligent and very, very dangerous." said Hiccup.

"But how did you then get them to not attack you?" asked Aldis.

"Well, that's because i found them when they were only cubs with their mother that had died." said Hiccup.

"How did their mom die?" asked Asdis.

"I don't really know, she must've been trying to hunt some food for them but then ended up falling down a cliff and they stayed by her when i found them and took them in." said Hiccup.

"But anyways, i want to talk to the men i have something to tell them all." said Hiccup to Drago.

"I'll go gather them." said Drago.

Hiccup nodded "Can we come?" asked Aldis.

"Sure." said Hiccup with a smile and about five minutes later Hiccup stood inside the mead hall with most of the dragon riders that weren't injured or unconscious stood infront of him and Astrid, Aldis and Asdis were sitting down on a bench behind him while Hunter, Snowflakes and Toothless sat next to them "Well most of you are probably wondering why i called you all here, well we've been trough alot together over the years but we all got together for one purpose and one purpose only to defeat the Red Death and free all the dragons from its control, and we did just that and we succeeded but we didn't think about what to do after that, so i'm going to let you all go to your homes or go anywhere you'd please but i'm asking you not telling you i'm just asking you if you could show your family, friends or just some stranger what dragons are really like and train them to ride a dragon if they'd just want that and i wish you all well and it has been an honor to lead and command you all into battle." said Hiccup and with that they all cheered **(A/N Ok i don't know if that was a good speech or not but i have them cheer anyway) **and then he called out "What about we play a song to celebrate our victory." and the men cheered louder and then some of the men placed the instruments where Hiccup was and one of them came with his guitar and Hiccup took it and called out "Are you ready?" and the men and women cheered loudly.

**(A/N I don't own the song but i might put in some other words to the text to make it sound more like in their time and the song is nickelback; when we stand together you can search it up on youtube if you wanna hear it and like the last song i had him sing it all gose the same it sound the same as the actual song)**

Hiccup began playing the guitar and the drummer started playing the drum and then Hiccup begun to sing

One more depending on a prayer

And we all look away

People pretending everywhere

It's just another day

There's arrows flying through the air

And they still carry on

We watch it happen over there

And then just turn it off

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

We must stand together

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

There's no giving in

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

Hand in hand forever

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

That's when we all win

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

That's, that's, that's when we all win

That's, that's, that's when we all win

They tell us everything's all right

And we just go along

How can we fall asleep at night

When something's clearly wrong

When we could feed a starving world

With what we throw away

But all we serve are empty words

That always taste the same

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

We must stand together

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

There's no giving in

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

Hand in hand forever

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

That's when we all win

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

That's, that's, that's when we all win

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

That's, that's, that's when we all win

The right thing to guide us

Is right here inside us

No one can divide us

When the light is nearly gone

But just like a heartbeat

The drum beat carries on

And the drum beat carries on

Just like a heartbeat(Sound of a heartbeat)

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

We must stand together

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

There's no giving in

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

Hand in hand forever

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

That's when we all win

_Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_(Crowd sings with)

That's, that's, that's when we all win

That's, that's, that's when we all win (End of song)

And with that the crowd starts cheering and Hiccup could see that almost evry single one of the villager's had come to the hall and joined the crowd and amongst them all Hiccup could see Stoick and Gobber and the whole crowd begun to have drinks and Stoick and Gobber came to Hiccup "The house has been finished son." said Stoick.

"I didn't know you could sing like that laddie." said Gobber.

"Well it only took practice to become that good." said Hiccup.

"And what is that?" asked Gobber pointing at the guitar.

"This is a guitar, an instrument." said Hiccup.

"Did you make it?" asked Gobber.

"No, i bought it from a salesman at some place i went to a while back." said Hiccup "And thanks again Dad for finishing the house." and Stoick nodded and Hiccup went to see Drago and after alittle while of searching he found him at the place where a table was coverd with mugs of mead "Hey Drago." he said.

"Hey Hiccup." said Drago.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Hiccup.

"I don't really know, i don't remeber where are i'm from really so i don't know where to go." said Drago "Hiccup i was thinking, can i maybe live here in berk?"

"I'm sure my dad will approve." said Hiccup "Welcome home." he lifted his hand for a shake.

Drago took his hand and said "Good to be home."

Hiccup took a mug of mead and lifted it up and said "Cheers."

And Drago took his mug and lifted it up and said "Cheers."

And they both drank from their mugs "Now come on i want you to meet the rest of the gang properly." said Hiccup leading Drago to the rest of the gang.

_3 weeks later_

The sun was rising in the distance and Hiccup stood just outside the dragon training ring looking out to the sea **(A/N The same spot where Hiccup watched Stoick sail away with Toothless to the dragons nest in the movie) **then he heard walking behind him and looked over his shoulder and saw Astrid "Morning." she said.

And he walked over to her "Morning beautiful." said Hiccup as he gave her a kiss on the lips and had his hands on her waist "What are you doing up so early?, i thought you always slept longer."

"Well there's something i wanted to talk to you about." she said.

"And what is that?" asked Hiccup.

"Have you ever thought about us having a child?" asked Astrid.

"Kinda, but why do you ask?" he asked.

She smiled and put her arms around his neck and leaned to his ear and whispered in his ear softly "I'm pregnant..." and leaned back still with her arms around his neck.

"Are you serious?" asked Hiccup.

"Yea, you know when i've been feeling sick lately?" she asked and Hiccup nodded "Well, i went to the village elder and asked her if this was just a flu but she asked me to do somethings and asked how i've been feeling lately and i told her and did what she asked me to do and she told me i didn't have a flu but i was pregnant." she told him "And i want to ask you if you want this."

"Of course, i love you Astrid and if this makes you happy then it makes me happy." he said giving her a kiss and then a hug "I love you so much Astrid..." he said.

"I love you too Hiccup..." she said.

After awhile of just standig there they finally broke the hug "Hey should we go tell our parents and the others?" asked Hiccup.

"Okay, lets do that." she said and they walked of back to berk holding hands.

**The End**

**So there we have it, thats the end of this story so i hope you liked it and tell me what you think and i was maybe thinking of making a sequel of this story but if you would want me to do that let me know and thank you for reading :)**


End file.
